Harry Potter And His Life That Might Have Been
by dstrekharrylover
Summary: A series of vignettes detailing what Harry's life might have been like had his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore lived. Oh yes, I also give him a sibling! Unfortunately, Voldemort is still very much around. The story begins with James and Lily's wedding.
1. PROLOGUE: The Wedding

**HARRY POTTER AND HIS LIFE THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN  
By JM Lane**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company except my imagination and this story. It begins with James and Lily's wedding.**

PROLOGUE: The Wedding – June 1979

" … and by the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce James Robert Potter and Lily Ginevra Evans husband and wife. James, you may kiss your bride."

These were words that neither of them thought they would ever hear—at least not in connection with each other. But destiny had obviously had other plans … and were they ever thankful for that! James lifted Lily's chin, met her green eyes with his hazel ones, smiled tenderly at her, then leaned close and kissed her. At that moment, Lily knew that her married life had officially begun—and if she had her way, it would not end until it absolutely had to. Not until one (or even both) of them died.

Truly, this was an "until death do us part" proposition, and considering how long witches and wizards usually lived, that could mean at least a century together, especially since they were so young now … just barely out of school, for that matter. They had graduated from Hogwarts just two years before, almost to the day. Lily had recently turned nineteen (just a month before, in fact), and James was just six months older.

However, he would turn twenty by the end of this year, having been born in late 1959. She had been born in the late spring of 1960. Her parents, having been fascinated by anything having to do with the wizarding world, had wholeheartedly approved her wish to attend Hogwarts, and been literally thrilled when James, a pureblood wizard from an old and distinguished (not to mention wealthy) wizarding family took a fancy to her.

They had met in their fifth year; Lily still recalled that James and his friends Sirius and Remus had reputations for being the biggest pranksters in the entire school. At the same time, they were considered "cool" and popular; all the girls seemed to be crazy about them. With a part of her, she could understand; they were all very good looking, at least physically. It was their juvenile attitudes that had originally put her off, although the majority of the time their pranks were harmless.

However, she eventually noticed that they seemed to be singling out certain other students to plague, most particularly a Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape. Their most recent prank involved using a Levicorpus Spell on him and dangling him upside down, showing his underdrawers, and taunting him about how ragged and threadbare they were. She had come upon the three core "Marauders," as they called themselves, dangling Snape upside down again and laid them out verbally within an inch of their lives.

"Why do you do such things to him? What has he ever done to you?"

"It's not so much what he's done as the fact that he exists. Know what I mean, Evans?" James had winked wickedly at her. "Of course, I might reconsider if you'd go out with me."

"I know only one thing for sure, James Robert Potter. If you don't let that poor boy down _immediately_, I'll report you to the headmaster. What's more, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth!"

But Snape didn't seem inclined toward gratitude; in fact, once he had been put to rights again and she'd asked if he was all right, that she was sorry for what had happened, he had curtly brushed her off. "I bloody well don't need anyone's sympathy, Evans—least of all yours, you ruddy Mudblood!"

That had frozen her for a moment in shock, then anger welled up inside her—but James spoke  
up first, furious at Snape's treatment of Lily. "You apologize to Evans _right now_, Snape, or I'll bloody well hex you into next year!"

"Yeah, Potter? And what will you do if I don't? Dangle me upside down again?" Snape threw back just before stalking off, not giving James a chance to reply.

Once Snape was out of earshot, Sirius said, "Well, it just goes to show that it doesn't pay to be nice to a ruddy Slytherin. They don't know the meaning of courtesy, much less gratitude," he put in with a derisive snort.

"Stay out of this, Sirius," Lily spat at him. "You're as bad as James is!"

"Hey now, lady! My friend just tried to defend your honour! The least you should do is bloody well show him some gratitude!"

But Lily walked off at this point, not responding to either his accusation or any of the efforts Sirius, James or Remus made to make peace with her. They were totally hopeless, she decided; nothing could change them or reform them. Especially James. Why did he have to be so godawful handsome, have such gorgeous hazel eyes, such a beautiful smile and gorgeous body, much less such incredibly sexy, eternally mussed-up hair which she so longed to run her fingers through? But she couldn't consider him seriously, not as long as he was like this, so unthinking of how his actions hurt others. He would have to grow up and mend his ways considerably before she would even consider changing her mind about him.

This incident was now two and a half years in the past. Fortunately James had matured by the time graduation neared—and matured to such an extent that Lily had begun seriously dating him. Not only that, she soon found herself falling more deeply in love with him with every passing day. By the time graduation rolled around, James had even proposed and Lily had accepted.

The only one who hadn't been pleased at the news had been her older sister Petunia, who disliked the wizarding world every bit as much as the senior Evanses and Lily herself loved it. Lily figured it had to be due to simple jealousy and envy on Petunia's part because she had once fancied James, but he wouldn't give her the time of day (although he had always been polite to her), having eyes only for Lily, since she was every bit as beautiful and nice as her sister was plain and nasty.

Worst of all, Petunia had allowed her jealousy and envy to fester into hatred and bigotry and eventually married a man just as nasty and bigoted as she (not to mention just as plain, if not downright homely): one Vernon Dursley, who was heavy-set and balding even then. They hadn't even come to her wedding to James, and frankly neither had missed them for a moment. Not that Lily hadn't _tried_ to convince her … but Petunia had simply turned up her nose, as if being in her sister's company had become physically repugnant to her, and sniffed, "I wouldn't be caught dead associating with those ruddy magic-loving freaks!" Which obviously now included her, so this was the last time Lily had spoken with her sister.

After that day, all ties between them had been severed and they were as dead to each other as if they'd never existed, no matter how Harrison and Ginevra Evans had tried to patch thing up between them. Lily had then vowed that should she and James have children, to keep them well away from Petunia and Vernon in order that they not poison them with their nastiness and bigotry. For that matter, she might not even deign to mention that she _had _a sister, because she was dead certain that Petunia was doing the same thing—and that suited her just fine.

People with attitudes like theirs didn't deserve courtesy or any kind of fence-mending gestures. They seemed to be content to live in their own little world and ignore the fact that there was another, much better world out there, filled with loving, caring people. Of course, even the wizarding world had its share of villains and Dark types, but for the most part (at least as far as Lily could tell, anyway), she much preferred it to the Muggle world, where she had lived most of her life.

Especially since James was a part of it. And with luck, their child (or children) soon woul be. And what Muggle could possibly do for her on a honeymoon that James had not done? Lily knew that she would never forget it as long as she lived … first, taking her to that beautiful, wooded and flower-studded glade untouched by so-called civilization and beginning their honeymoon there by pulling her down to the grass near the crystal-blue water of the pond with a waterfall falling into it and making tenderly passionate love to her right then and there. At that point in time, she knew that Heaven had truly come to earth for both of them.

Lastly, he had taken her to the place where Arthur and Molly had had their own honeymoon, a house Unplottable to Muggles, so they were unlikely to have their privacy invaded by any unwelcome visitors and just be able to enjoy "increasing their carnal knowledge" of each other, as Sirius had commented with a snigger, prompting her to blush even as James glared at him. All the same, he had forgiven his friend when he'd said, "Seriously, mate, I truly envy you your luck. I can only hope to find someone even half as good as Lil. Enjoy yourselves now, and every happiness to you both!" He and Remus had then hugged the stuffing out of both of them and they were on their way after bidding farewell to their parents.


	2. October 1979: Lily is Pregnant

**October 1979 – Lily is Pregnant**

Lily Evans-Potter had never felt so sick in her life. Constantly nauseated, sometimes even throwing up … and she'd hardly eaten a morsel the last three days. What's more, James had been telling her more and more often how pale she'd been looking lately. They had been married about four months now and had made love fairly regularly since—at least three times a week. Was it possible that she was pregnant?

It had been said that it was very difficult, if not impossible, for a Muggle to become pregnant by a  
a pureblood wizard, but Lily had never subscribed to that old wives' (or in this case, witches') tale. Even at that, she recalled that her mother, Ginevra Evans, had once told her a way to find out whether or not a woman was pregnant—but what was it? Lily couldn't remember … at least not all of it.

Lily grabbed her wand and pointed it at her lower belly, finally touching the tip to her skin. After a few moments, she was stunned to see her skin take on a bluish tint. It stayed like that for about five minutes, then her skin tone returned to normal. She then set the wand aside and reached for an old book in the nearby bookcase, the former being one her mother (who, despite her Muggle background, had always held a great fascination for anything from the wizarding world) had once given her, and looked up the Pregnancy Detection Spell.

Lily's eyes widened when she read out loud, "If the results are positive, the woman's skin will turn blue for roughly five minutes, then return to normal. If the results are negative, there will be no change." _Oh, Merlin!_

"James! James!" she called out. "Come in here, _now_!"

James Potter rushed into the kitchen from the living room to find his wife trembling, her legs threatening to buckle beneath her, holding a half-open book in her hands. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms, holding her securely. "What is it, Lil? What's wrong?"

"Look. Read." Lily thrust the book into his hands. James gave his wife of four months a funny look but did as she said. He read in silence for a time, then looked up, wide-eyed, meeting her green-eyed gaze with his hazel one, asking with said gaze the question he was unable to voice. "Yes. I'm pregnant."

Once it sunk in, James set the book aside and hugged her so tightly that she could scarcely breathe, then spun her around and kissed her soundly. "That's wonderful! We weren't even sure if you could _get_ pregnant!" Upon releasing her, he suggested, "I'm sure Padfoot would love to be godfather. Why don't we ask him the first chance we get?"

Lily smiled and nodded, still scarcely able to believe it was actually true. She, a Muggle, was carrying the child of a pureblood wizard! Obviously their physiology was similar enough so that pregnancy _was_ possible, despite the old legend. Now, what to name their child was the first consideration. For a girl, Ginevra Lily, or perhaps Elizabeth Ginevra …

James's excited voice jolted her back to reality. "How about naming a boy Harry James? Harry for your father and James for me? Or maybe Robert Elias for my father or Marcus Robert for Padfoot and Dad?" He made several other suggestions, using variations of the Christian and middle names of both his father and best friend.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Still plenty of time to decide."

"I suppose you're right," James conceded, still scarcely able to fathom that he was actually going to be a father by next summer—late July, if his calculations were anywhere near correct. It was near the end of October (24th or thereabouts right now), so their child would likely be born around the end of July 1980, possibly even on the last day. He couldn't be certain until the day actually arrived, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he and Lil were going to have a baby!

"Do you think the baby will have your eyes, Lil? Wouldn't that be great?"

"I'm hoping he/she won't have your hair. You know the trouble you've always had with it."

"Come to think of it, maybe Moony, Padfoot and I could even teach him or her how to play Quidditch."

"For the time being, though, let's just concentrate on getting the baby born, all right?" Lily gave him a hard look.

"Of course, luv. Sorry. Just got carried away." James was properly contrite, at least outwardly, although he fully intended to talk to Moony and Padfoot about teaching his child Quidditch at the proper time. "I wouldn't worry, though. Everything should be all right. Who knows, our child may even grow up to defeat Voldemort."

Lily's answering expression was one of pure horror. "Don't say that! Don't even think it! If I have my way, they'll never even lay eyes on each other!"

"Sorry again, luv. Didn't mean it."

"I should hope not," Lily shot back. "Childhood, especially in the wizarding world, is tough enough _without _that."

Tough enough, indeed … most of the time, anyway. But not if _they_ had anything to say about it!


	3. July 31, 1980: Harry James Potter, 1

**A/N: Rather short, but there's another part which finishes it. **

**JULY 31, 1980, 3:15 AM – Harry James Potter**

Lily Potter had never felt such pain. The contractions were coming fairly close together, roughly three minutes apart, and usually just as she relaxed, another came. Sometimes they were sharp and stabbing; other times a strong pushing sensation in her lower body accompanied them. Was this labour? James had just gotten to sleep an hour before; she dreaded having to wake him, but might have to. She recalled the old saying, "Time waits for no one," but couldn't help thinking that it might apply to babies as well. When they came, they came; there was no way to stop them.

She slowly, carefully eased herself up, grasping the nightstand on her side in order to pull herself to a standing position. Once on her feet, she waddled to the door, opened it and then headed for the kitchen counter, grabbing some parchment and scribbling several notes: one to the Healer at the Godric's Hollow branch of St. Mungo's in charge of delivering babies, telling them to expect her and James shortly, then another to their close friends Arthur and Molly Weasley—not to mention Sirius.

Then she slowly, carefully made her way back to the bedroom, magically prepared her suitcase, then donned her robe and slippers before leaning on the nightstand on James's side and gently shaking his nearest shoulder.

"James. James, wake up!"

James moaned sleepily, mumbling incoherently when she shook his shoulder again.

"James! James, get up, luv! The baby's coming!"

The urgency in his wife's voice finally reached James and he reluctantly pushed himself up to a sitting position, yawning deeply and scratching his head. "Lil, did you say … the baby's coming?"

"Yes." That one word seemed to bring him to life, not to mention full wakefulness—and James Robert Potter, pureblood wizard, began to act like virtually every expectant father before him, babbling endless questions—was she all right, did she need anything, etc. "Everything's fine, luv. We just have to get to St. Mungo's right away—and you need to get dressed. I'll call a cab for us, since I can't Apparate in my condition."

"Do they know we're coming?"

"I owled them; they're expecting us. Also Molly, Arthur and Sirius. In fact, they'll probably be there before we are."

James yawned again, stretched, then got out of bed and dressed while Lily called a cab. Fortunately the hospital wasn't too far away, so they should make it all right.


	4. Harry James Potter, 2

**July 31, 1980 – 3:45 PM – Harry James Potter II**

A little over twelve hours later, James Robert Potter was the father of a seven-pound, five-ounce, twenty-inch, black-haired, green-eyed son. Lily was still in a drugged sleep and he was sitting beside her bed, holding her hand, when the mediwitch on duty came in, carrying a small blue bundle in her arms. Molly Weasley, pregnant with her seventh child who would turn out to be a girl and destined to grow up and marry James and Lily's son, stood close by, her husband beside her and Sirius Black close by them.

"Here's your son, Mr. Potter."

As soon as she left, the three approached him, looking over his shoulder at his first-born child.

The moment the boy's mop of black hair appeared, Sirius smiled knowingly and said, "I knew it. Prongs, I just _knew _any son of yours would have to have your hair, you ruddy twit! Now the best one can hope for is that he has Lil's eyes!" Luckily for everyone concerned, the newborn child opened his eyes at that moment and showed them to be every bit as green as his mother's.

"Well, thank Merlin for that … but they're so _big_!" Sirius opined.

"Babies are born with the same size eyes they'll have as an adult, Sirius. They just look big because they're in such a small face. As the child grows, their eyes become more proportionateto their size," Molly, veteran mother, informed him.

"Well, if everyone is done microanalyzing my son, I'd like to get down to business. Padfoot, do you still want to be godfather?" James shot at his friend.

"You need to ask, mate?" Sirius threw back incredulously.

"Fine. We'll have the official ceremony once Lil and the baby are home," James told them.

"Which reminds me, have you chosen a name for him yet?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes, just recently; Lil and I decided on Harry James. Harry for her dad and James for me, in keeping with wizarding tradition," James answered.

Molly smiled in approval. "Lovely name. And it's nice that I have a son so close in age; they might even grow up to be friends."

"You mean little Ronnie? Isn't he just a few months old?" James returned questioningly.

"He'll be five months old tomorrow," Molly answered. "And guess what! I just found out I'm pregnant _again_!"

"Which do you think you'll have this time, Mol?" James wondered.

"I don't think it matters to Arthur, but _I'm_ hoping we'll have a girl this time. I love my boys, of course, but I mean, _really_ ... six sons is a _great _sufficiency!"

"If you do, my son might even grow up to marry her," James speculated.

A new voice interjected itself at this point. "Here he's scarcely born and already you're marrying him off," Lily mock-groused, pushing herself up to a sitting position and reaching for her child. "I say, let him grow up first and decide for himself who he is to marry!"

"Just the same, would it really be so bad if Harry actually did grow up to marry Molly and Arthur's daughter … once they have one, that is?" James threw back.

"Of course not," Lily retorted. "But how can you be sure that Molly and Arthur will ever have a daughter? After all, they already have six sons. The odds are definitely against it."

"Because seven is a lucky number—and Mol just found out she's pregnant again … with her _seventh _child. I predict that thisone will be a girl," James stated firmly and with rock-solid conviction.

"James, you're not a Seer. You can't make predictions like that," Lily scolded. "I don't think even Cassandra Trelawney would make such a prediction this soon!"

"All right, all right, I concede," James backed off, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, then gestured to Lily and the child in her arms. "Meantime, let's welcome the newest member of the wizarding family to the world … everyone, meet Master Harry James Potter!"


	5. January 1981: Six Months Later

**A/N: This has Sirius babysitting little Harry. **

**Six Months Later – January 1981**

Sirius Black yawned deeply, more tired than he was willing to admit—but at the same time, determined to stay awake until James and Lily came back. They had been unable to get out of the house and be alone together since Harry had been born (almost six months), so when they had had this chance, Sirius had insisted they take it, even offering to babysit.

Lily had finally agreed, but only after giving Sirius a crash course in child care and James leaving the name and a means of contacting the place they would be so he could get in touch with them in the event of an emergency. However, he had not needed to do so; his bottle-feeding and bathing/  
changing his six-month-old godson had gone like clockwork. Now he was carrying him around, trying to get him to go to sleep—but even though little Harry yawned deeply and his eyelids were heavy, he seemed to be willing himself to stay awake as long as possible.

Just the same, Sirius was all but asleep himself and thought it best for them to lie down on the couch; perhaps that would motivate Harry to go to sleep. That is, if Sirius didn't fall asleep first. Padfoot made himself comfortable on the couch, cradling baby Harry on his chest, breathing rhythmically and gazing at the child with pure love. Harry looked so very much like James—almost identical to pictures Sirius had seen of his closest friend and brother in all but blood as a child. Only Lily's green eyes and facial bone structure kept him from being a carbon copy of James.

Lily's face was somewhat rounder and fuller, whereas James's was long and angular—and Harry had taken after her on that score. Other than that, Sirius was sure that when Harry was grown, he would be a virtual duplicate of his father. In the meantime, however, Sirius vowed to enjoy his bonding time with Harry as long as he could—and if the child fell asleep in his arms while they waited for his parents to return, all the better.

Fortunately it wasn't long before Harry's small, baby-fragrant body became heavy against Sirius's chest and he knew the child had fallen asleep, one tiny thumb lodged in his mouth. Sirius again smiled lovingly at the sight of the sweetly slumbering child, loving the warmth and weight against him, the last thing he remembered feeling before drifting off to sleep himself. It was now eleven p.m.

James and Lily returned an hour later; Lily was the first to look into the living room and see the two figures on the couch—one large, the other tiny and held securely in the large one's arms. It was the sweetest, most adorable sight she had ever seen. James had to see it too, and hopefully get a picture, if only to show Harry when he was older.

"James, look!" she called in a loud whisper. "The couch!"

The young Auror smiled as he saw his infant son sleeping in the arms of his best friend and brother, instinctively grabbing the special camera he owned which took wizarding photos—the kind that moved.

"Careful," Lily whispered. "Mustn't wake them."

"Don't worry, I won't," James whispered back, creeping stealthily into the living room and taking one picture, then getting as close as he dared to take another, finally backing out of the room to head for the bedroom he shared with Lily.

Before leaving the darkened room, Lily carefully covered the pair on the couch with a blanket and scribbled a quick note, then tiptoed out and joined her husband, her last thought before falling asleep being a picture of Harry sweetly sleeping in his godfather's strong, loving arms. This was also definitely something to hold over Sirius's head in the event he tried to deny what had happened—but seriously, why would he want to?


	6. October 31, 1981: Visit from Voldemort

**A/N: Ah, now you should know that everything couldn't be sweetness and light. And this is only the first time You-Know-Who shows up! **

**October 31, 1981 – A Visit from Voldemort**

It was hard to believe that any couple could be so happy—either with each other or their new child. Harry was now 15 months old and looking more like his father every day. Lily marveled at the miracle that she and James had wrought with their love … and now that her belief had been confirmed, now that she knew she could indeed have children with a pureblood wizard, intended to have as many as they could. However, their idyll was about to be rudely interrupted, big-time. She had just laid Harry down for his nap when Sirius, their Secret-Keeper, Apparated in, looking and sounding as anxious and fearful as Lily had ever seen him.

"Lil! Where's James?"

"In the kitchen. Why?"

"I just heard that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are on their way here! You've got to get out of here _now_, because I've heard he's determined to make an example of you—and kill you all for defying him three times!"

"Oh, sweet Merlin …" Lily murmured, in shock but acting by instinct, grabbing a sleepy Harry and rushing into the kitchen, Sirius at her heels. "James, Voldemort's coming! We've got to get out of here _now_! No time to grab anything; let's just go!"

With that, the couple, their infant son, and best friend Apparated out … and not a moment too soon, because barely five minutes after they'd gone, the Dark Lord and several of his more devoted followers Apparated in, standing just outside the small, picturesque Muggle-like dwelling on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow surrounded by green grass and flowers.

But none of that mattered to Voldemort; all he was here for was revenge on James Potter and his family. No one defied him even once and lived, much less three times, and he intended to make an example of the filthy blood-traitor and his Mudblood wife once and for all. His revenge would be especially sweet since he had heard they had even had a child; while he was at it he would get their  
half-blood brat as well!

He would take care of them with the _Avada_ _Kedavra _curse, but only after enjoying hearing and seeing them writhe and scream in agony under the influence of the _Cruciatus_. No more than they deserved, being what they were … and once they were gone, there would be three less of their ilk in the world,  
which suited him just fine. He had blasted down their door and stalked into the living room, followed by a handful of Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Macnair, Crabbe and Goyle. His mind searched for the essences of James, Lily and their ill-begotten child, but could not detect them, no matter what he did. No one was here—no one whatsoever!

"My Lord, no one seems to be home," Lucius pointed out. "Their Secret-Keeper must have gotten  
here first and warned them."

"I've surmised that, Lucius," Voldemort retorted coldly, muttering an unspeakably vulgar obscenity under his breath. "But they can't escape me forever—none of them! Not James, Lily, their mis-  
begotten child nor their Secret-Keeper, the other blood-traitor Sirius Black! I'll destroy them all if it's the last thing I do!" He sighed deeply, cursing once again before Apparating out, the Death Eaters on his heels.

An hour later, after holing up at Sirius's family home for safety, the young family returned home. They noted the destruction of the door, but thankfully that seemed to be the only damage to the building that they could see. All the same, it didn't pay to take chances, so they had to make it their business to put as many protections on the dwelling and themselves as they possibly could, because they might not be so fortunate as to have sufficient warning should this situation arise again. James pointed his wand at the destroyed door and said, "_Reparo_!" The door reassembled, then re-hung itself on its hinges, working as though nothing had ever happened to it.

Sirius and James double-checked the house and pronounced it fit for habitation, then reported same back to Lily, who had just laid Harry down again. She returned to the living room after kissing the child, then turning out the light in his room. "Thank Merlin you warned us in time, Padfoot," James opined feelingly. "Otherwise we'd be dead now!"

"I came as fast as I could, Prongs," Sirius returned every bit as feelingly. "And I'm gladder than I can say that I made it in time. Don't want to think how it would be if I hadn't … and thank Merlin you didn't change your mind and make Wormtail your Secret-Keeper, especially since I just heard that he's gone over to the Dark side."

Lily's face was the colour of parchment. "Dear gods! You're kidding!"

"I wish I was," Sirius replied. "Which reminds me … I can stick around for a while if you like, not to mention call for help from the Order just in case Voldemort and company decide to try again."

"I think we'll be all right, at least for the time being, Padfoot. Don't worry," James assured him, but Sirius didn't buy it and was determined to check on them periodically until and if he was satisfied as to their safety.

"Just the same, I think we'll beef up security and keep an eye on you in order to make sure of that. I'll go arrange for it now," Sirius informed them before hugging them both and Apparating out a short time later. "Until then, be careful. Voldemort doesn't give up easily, you know … and hug and kiss Harry  
for me."

Lily assured him she would do so and followed James into the kitchen where he resumed brewing some more Polyjuice Potion so that they would be able to disguise themselves—or more specifically, so that Lily and Harry could do so, accompanying James as a doe and fawn to complement his Animagus form as a stag. For the moment, however, they were as safe as they could possibly be and intended to get back to their normal life … or at least as normal as an Auror's life could possibly be.


	7. April 1983: Harry Becomes A Brother

**A/N: In this vignette, I jump a couple of years. Harry is nearly three years old here. **

**April 1983 – Harry Becomes A Brother**

Harry had no idea what was going on. His mum seemed to alternate between her usual sunny smiles, snarls and out-and-out coldness. Other times she was sick or sleeping … nor did she eat very much —but strangest of all was how big her belly was. It had been growing steadily over the last several months, and had become especially large in the last couple of months. Finally he went to his father's study for some answers.

James called out, "Come in, son," when Harry asked if he could talk to him. "What's on your mind?" he asked once the boy entered and closed the door behind him so as not to disturb his mother. The youngster outlined his observations as best he could and asked James what was wrong with her.

"Nothing's wrong, son," James assured him. "Your mum's just pregnant, that's all."

Harry's large green eyes widened behind his new glasses. "Pregnant? What does that mean?"

"It means that she's going to have a baby. In your case, that means you'll soon be a brother."

"What does _that_ mean, Daddy?"

"It's something that happens when the same parents have more than one child. Once your mum has this baby, we'll have you _and_ the new child—a brother if it's a boy or a sister if it's a girl."

Harry couldn't help liking the idea of having a brother, but he wasn't so sure about a sister since he'd never had any interaction with females of his age group up to this point. "Do you know which it will be yet, Daddy?"

"Your mum thinks it'll be a girl. I think it'll be a boy. We'll see who's right shortly."

Harry's small face took on a look which was usually a prerequisite to his bursting into tears. "You aren't going to get rid of _me_, are you, Daddy?"

James laughed. "Of course not. Your mum and I love you, son—we always will—but at the same time, we'll also love the new baby. And don't be surprised if we seem to ignore you occasionally, although we'll do our best to pay as much extra attention to you as we can; we'll simply be preoccupied with the baby. Babies need a lot of care and attention, especially in the first year or so. As I recall, you were quite a handful. Your mum and I weren't able to get away and be alone for six months after you were born. It took Padfoot insisting that we go and offering to babysit you for your mum to agree to it."

"Was he—Padfoot—there when I was born?"

"He was … just as he'll likely be there when the new baby is born. Maybe even our other friends Arthur and Molly Weasley, if they're not looking after you."

"Aren't they the ones who have red hair and a lot of kids?"

"Right. They have seven, to be exact. The youngest is a girl. She's almost two years old now. Her name is Ginny … but we've not had a chance to introduce you two yet. And their youngest son, Ronnie, is just a few months older than you, so it's possible that the two of you will grow up to be friends."

"That … might be nice," Harry opined tentatively, still uncertain at the prospect. Seven sounded like a very large number to his not-quite-three-year-old mind. "Just the same, Mum always seems ... upset  
and tired, even angry. I try to be good, but sometimes she yells at me anyway."

"I assure you, son, she's yelled at me too. It's part of being pregnant. She'll be back to her old self once the baby's born. Don't worry." James pulled his small son into his arms and cradled him on his lap. Harry loved to feel the warmth of his father's body, smell his aftershave, listen to the beat of his heart and feel the gentle strength of his arms around him—but most of all he loved to feel the love for him almost literally radiating from his father as he snuggled close to him and the gentleness of his voice when he spoke to him.

"Don't be surprised if you have to stay with Arthur and Molly for a couple of days. I'll even have  
Padfoot and Moony come visit and play with you as well, because I'll need to be with your mum to help her have the new baby."

Just then Lily's high, shrill voice reached them. "James! Get your bloody bum out here _now_. The baby's coming! We've got to get to St. Mungo's and drop Harry off with Arthur and Molly on the way!"

Within the next few minutes the young family was on their way. James assured both his friends and Harry shortly before his departure that he would see them again very soon … and that when he did, the new baby would be with them. James's owl accompanied the expectant couple; he told himself to owl Padfoot and ask him to come be with him for moral support while waiting for Lily to give birth.

James gave his boy a quick goodbye hug and kiss, then prepared to rush out and join his wife. "Take care of Harry, Mol," James whispered urgently. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Of course," Molly assured him, cradling small Harry in her plump arms as she watched James go, hoping she would not only get the chance to introduce him to Ronnie, who was presently sleeping, but catch his reaction to the new baby. Meanwhile, she had to figure something to entertain him.

This time James Robert Potter became the father of a six-pound, five-ounce, 17-inch baby girl with red-gold hair, pink cheeks and lips and green eyes just like her mother after an eighteen-hour labour. It had been even more exhausting than the one with Harry, but still worth every moment. Again, Lil was in a drugged sleep, and a mediwitch had brought his new child to him, this time wrapped in a pink blanket. This time Sirius smiled and said, "Thank Merlin this one's got Lil's hair, Prongs. Not to mention her eyes. I predict she'll be every bit as beautiful as Lil, too."

James gave his friend a funny look but didn't contradict him because he was just as sure himself that his daughter would end up a carbon copy of her mother as Padfoot was. "Padfoot, I promised Molly that you and Moony would come see Harry while I'm here with Lil and be with him for a while, so he doesn't fret too much about our being gone. I know he loves you guys, so if you'd be so kind …"

"Glad to, Prongs. Just have to get Moony in gear. He's not seen Harry for months; he'll be stunned to see how big he's gotten." As Sirius prepared to Apparate out of the room, he said, "Give Lil my best and a kiss on the cheek for me. See you lot later." With that, he was gone.

Two days later Lily was discharged from the hospital, a mediwitch pushing her in a wheelchair as she carried her new daughter in her arms, whom she and James had decided to name Elizabeth Rose. Lily had been given a week's worth of painkilling potion, which she had been assured would not harm the baby, since she fully intended to alternately breast-, then bottle-feed her as she had Harry. James had brought the car to the front entrance, then settled Lily and baby Elizabeth in the front seat beside him, then they left and headed for the Burrow to show off their new child and pick up Harry.

They arrived within half an hour; after the initial greetings they called Harry over from where he was finally becoming acquainted with three-year-old Ronnie to show off his new sister. Lily smiled as she sat in a soft chair and held the baby in her arms. "Harry, love, come see your new sister." James stood beside her, one hand resting on the back of the chair, and their closest friends looked on from the sidelines, having no intention of missing this moment for anything.

Harry was surprised at how heavy his feet suddenly felt, but he eventually managed to make it; Lily moved the blanket aside to show the boy his new sister. "Here she is, Harry. Your new sister. What do you think of her?"

For a long time Harry couldn't speak, but was struck at how much his new sibling resembled their mum. In fact, he wouldn't be at all surprised if she ended up a virtual twin of her once she was grown up, just as he would likely closely resemble his dad once _he _was grown. "She's … pretty, Mummy. She looks like you, in fact. What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Rose," was the reply. "And I'm going to need your help with her, at least for a while, particularly when Daddy's not around to help. I'll even teach you how to look after her if you like."

Harry made himself smile and nod; it would definitely take a while for it to sink in, but he knew it  
would eventually—the fact that he was now a brother to a very pretty little sister. It had not fully registered at the time, but he had loved her immediately and would do everything he could for her, everything possible to help and protect her throughout her life. For the time being, though, he would simply do everything he could to help his mum and dad take care of her. After all, he was a big brother now; it was what big brothers were supposed to do.


	8. March 1984: The Move

**A/N: It's almost a year later now, and Harry is nearly four. **

**The Move – March 1984**

Again, young Harry Potter had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that their ordinarily neat house had become a disaster area, with half-packed boxes and suitcases almost literally everywhere he looked, and in virtually every room. He was presently unaware that his parents had bought a larger house in Hogsmeade to accommodate their larger family, so that both he and his sister could have rooms of their own. At the moment, Harry had his own and little Elizabeth, not quite a year old, was still in a cradle in James and Lily's room. However, he would soon find out … and would not like it at all. This would not be his first experience at a major life change (Liz's birth had been the first), but change had never come easy to him … and this change would be no exception.

His parents had been rushing around, floating various objects into different boxes and suitcases and they tended to either ignore him or snap at him if he tried to ask them what they were doing. Even  
Sirius and Remus, who had been recruited to help them, were acting the same way whenever Harry happened to encounter them. He couldn't quite grasp that they were preoccupied with getting things packed and ready to move, nor that they considered him a nuisance for getting in their way when all he was doing was trying to find out what was going on.

Harry was frankly ready to cry with frustration and hurt; why wouldn't anybody tell him anything about what was going on? Whatever it was, it would have to involve him sooner or later … and if only for that reason, he felt he was entitled to an explanation. Unfortunately at this point, it didn't look like he was going to get one. Not unless he risked being punished and demanded to know what was going on. Either that or going to his room and crying. Nothing else had worked; maybe that would.

It was roughly an hour later that Sirius passed Harry's bedroom and heard the soft sobs coming from it. He was floating the mattress and box springs from Lily and James's bed out to the living room when he caught the sound, and knew he should get them out as soon as he could or else Lil would have his hide, but something in that sound made him realize he just couldn't leave Harry crying. He had to find out what was wrong.

He gently set down the mattress and box springs in the outside hall and softly knocked. There was no  
answer, but the door was open, so he entered and made his way over to Harry's bed, where the almost-four-year-old youngster was lying with his face buried in his pillow, small shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. There was room enough for him to sit down next to the child and he did so, reaching out a gentle hand to touch his head.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, voice as gentle as his touch.

Harry raised his head to gaze upon his godfather's concerned face, still crying as Sirius gathered him into his arms. "Padfoot, what's going on? Nobody will tell me anything. Even you and Moony brushed me off earlier; and both Mum and Dad scolded me for getting in their way whenI tried to ask them. Finally, why is the house such a mess, with half-filled boxes and suitcases everywhere?"

"Well, I'm sorry for that, mate." Sirius brushed Harry's hair into a semblance of order. "We meant nothing against you; we're just preoccupied with moving. Your parents have bought a nice house in  
Hogsmeade and both you and your sister will have a room of your own. Didn't you know you were going to move to a new home?"

"No," Harry confessed. "As I said, nobody's told me anything."

"Again, I'm sorry for that. One of us should have told you before now. I've got an idea; how about if I help you pack your stuff as soon as I get the other bits moved to where your mum wants them?"

"That would be nice," Harry sniffled, glad that he had finally gotten someone's attention and found out what he wanted to know. He generally wasn't one to cry simply to get attention, but he had tried  
everything else he could think of and it had only gotten him shouted at.

Sirius reached for the tissue box on the nightstand and pulled out some tissues, gently patting his godson's wet face and eyes dry and helping him blow his nose, then watching as Harry replaced his glasses. "There now, mate. Everything's going to be fine. I'll tell your mum, dad and Moony that you were just curious, wondering what was going on, and we'll all make it up to you as soon as we can. How will that be?"

"Sounds okay."

"Okay. Now, buck up, mate. I'm going to need your help soon, and we can't accomplish anything with you crying all over the place," Sirius gently teased just before hugging Harry fiercely. "Now you wait here, and I'll be back in a little while." He then released Harry and disappeared out the door.

After placing the mattress and box springs where Lily wanted them, Sirius sought the other adults out and explained how he had found Harry crying. "He said everybody's been brushing him off and shouting at him—and that no one told him you lot were moving. I managed to calm him down and promised him I would help him pack his own things, but wanted to make sure to tell you that we've got to make it up to him as soon as we can. We mustn't let this happen again. He's only a little boy. What's more, who can blame him for wanting an explanation as to what's going on? In his place, I'd want one, too."

All of the others felt terrible once Sirius's words sunk in. "Where is he?" Lily asked.

"In his room. I told him to wait for me there."

"Let's go, you lot. We've got apologies to make." No one argued with her, instead silently following her to Harry's room.

Lily knocked quietly on the door and called out quietly. "Harry, love?"

"Mummy, is that you?" Her voice was more like the one he was used to, but he had to be sure it was  
really her before he let her in.

"Yes. May I come in? Daddy and Remus are here, too. Can they come with me?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, voice so soft they barely heard it.

Harry was now sitting cross-legged on his bed, and Lily reached itfirst, sitting down near him. "I'm sorry to have shouted at you and ignored you, love. I was just preoccupied." She reached up to  
caress her small son's damp cheek. "Nor did I mean to hurt you. Not for anything. Can you forgive  
me?"

After Lily opened her arms, Harry went into them without hesitation because he once again saw love for him in his mother's eyes and on her face. "I forgive you, Mummy."

"And I love _you_, darling. Whatever I may say or do sometimes, I'll always love you."

"Does that go for us, too?" James asked softly for himself and Remus, addressing his son. Harry had already forgiven Sirius. When the boy nodded, both held out their arms; Harry got off his bed and walked into their arms for a three-way group hug. The two adult males sank to their knees in order to be at Harry's level.

Only Harry heard his father's whispered apology and declaration of love for him, just as James was the only one to hear his son's whispered forgiveness and declaration of continued love for his father. Lastly, Remus was pleased to receive an affectionate smile and hug from the youngster, as well as a whispered forgiveness of his own.

Their penitence was so real that Harry couldn't do anything _but_ forgive them. James was even the one to suggest that they allow Harry to help them as much as he could from now on. He should be made to feel as useful as possible, even if he couldn't use magic yet. That met with everyone's approval, but meanwhile, Sirius kept his promise and helped Harry pack his own things.

A U-Haul type moving van was sitting in the driveway of the house, and shortly after Harry had been briefed on everything going on, he had been taken to where it was and shown what had been placed in it so far, even watching as more of their belongings were placed in it. James and Lily even promised to take him to their new home and show it to him … and most importantly, show him which room would belong to him.

Even with magic, it took nearly a week to get everything packed and moved to the new house. Harry knew he would miss the old one for some time to come, but vowed to enjoy his new room to the fullest possible extent, a room which was twice the size of his old one, with a big window facing their back yard. A swing set had been placed in the yard, along with a sandbox and other outdoor toys, including a jungle gym. He had even been told that he could decorate his room however he liked … within reason, of course. He even looked forward to teaching Liz how to play on the outdoor toys once she got big enough.

Meanwhile, he had to start getting used to them himself. Not to mention getting settled into his new  
home. He had even decided to invite friends in here once he had made them. The youngest Weasleys, like Ronnie and Ginny, closest to his own age, could perhaps be the first. He had finally met her  
shortly before their move, and thought her quite cute, if in a somewhat babyish way, with her freckled nose and big brown eyes, but her red-gold hair and sweet smile rattled him even now, even though she wasn't quite three years old.

Nor could he help thinking that his mum had to have looked something like Ginny when she was little, although he couldn't be sure since he hadn't seen pictures of her at that age … at least not yet. Speculation, pure and simple, of course, but wouldn't it be something if he ended up eventually _marrying_ Ginny as his mum had married his dad?

Meanwhile, he had better things to think about, such as hunkering down and just being a normal kid … that is, as normal as a kid could be with a witch and wizard for parents, and the same type of people as friends and extended family, like Sirius and Remus—or rather, Padfoot and Moony, as they preferred him to call them. But considering what he had heard about the Muggle world, Harry considered himself lucky to be where he was, with people who loved him, and if he had anything to say about it, he didn't intend to ever live anyplace other than where he already was.


	9. July 1985: Harry's Fifth Birthday

**A/N: Harry turns five, and his parents throw a party to mark the occasion. He has already known Ron for two years here, but is about to meet a _new_ friend--one who will complete the Golden Trio ...  
**

**July 1985 – Harry's Fifth Birthday/First Friends**

Lily Potter and Molly Weasley had never felt so frazzled in their lives—and Molly had borne seven children, so if anyone would know how it felt, it was she … but planning and preparing for the fifth birthday of Lily's eldest child seemed every bit as chaotic and confused as planning for all seven of her own at once. Not that they didn't enjoy the idea of making the party as niceas possible and inviting all the children anywhere near Harry's age to attend; there just seemed a million details to work out  
—such as what to put on the cake, what kind of cake it would be, how to decorate the living room, what kind of presents to give, things like that.

They had even asked Harry just what kind of presents he'd like to have, but unfortunately most of the  
ones he suggested he was too young to have just yet—such as a wand of his own, an owl, and a broomstick. He would not be old enough for those for years to come, and they did their best to  
explain that to him and attempted to suggest more suitable presents for a child of his age. Perhaps a spellbook or a child-sized Invisibility Cloak … On the other hand, maybe he wasn't too young for a wand; after all, he couldn't use a spellbook without one, that was for sure. But the others he definitely had to wait on.

Molly had even mentioned meeting a new Muggle-born couple whose daughter was very interested in the wizarding world; in fact she had already expressed interest in attending the Hogwarts school once she was old enough. Lily ended up suggesting that Molly invite them too, if only so Harry could make a new friend. By this time he had already met all the Weasleys, (or at least all the ones still living at home). The oldest, Bill, was twelve and a second-year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and Charlie, age ten, was due to begin his Hogwarts education next year.

The next three, Percy, Fred and George, would begin doing so within the next five years, being eight and six years of age respectively. Ronnie had turned five a few months before Harry, and the latter  
had attended that party, as Ronnie would now attend his. Ginny was now about four—still not quite school-age, although the adults (specifically, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Molly; Arthur Weasley worked during the week at the Ministry of Magic) were already discussing the possibility of opening a home school, possibly at the Burrow, and teaching the children still living at home as much as they could about non-magical things, like reading, writing, English, mathematics, biology, geography, history, things like that.

The magical subjects they would pattern after the Hogwarts curriculum as much as possible … including the teaching of Quidditch, which James, Sirius and Remus fully intended to see that Harry and all the other children (or at least as many as possible) learned to play at the earliest possible time.

Meanwhile, they still had to get things ready for the party. James and Remus had been recruited to decorate the living room of the Potters' new home in Hogsmeade, while Sirius was recruited to entertain Harry and the younger Weasleys so the rest could get their gifts to him wrapped, not to mention the cake and other refreshments made.

Molly had offered to do that, being the marvelous cook she was, even without magic, but Lily insisted on doing it herself, since Harry was only going to turn five once, even though she was only a passable cook, definitely not in Molly's class. Just the same, Lily knew that Molly would help her and make sure the cake was perfect for Harry's birthday. However, Lily did recruit her to prepare the refreshments for the party, ice cream, fairy cakes, various types of sandwiches and meat pies, so that was one less thing she had to worry about.

The party was scheduled at two p.m. and it was nearly noon, which was part of the reason the ladies were so frazzled. The separate tables where both the children and adults would sit had still not been set up yet (there would be eight adults and eight children—thirteen guests altogether), much less the party favours and hats, which they intended to be reminiscent of wizard hats. The dishes would also be charmed to bring up the favourite food of each child upon request.

Once Lily noted the absence of the tables, she got on James and Remus big-time, personally supervising the setup of the tables and the placing of the tablecloths, floating the plates and silverware to each and warning them to do it to her specifications. If they weren't, she would use her favourite hex on them. James knew what it was and _definitely_ didn't want to experience it—nor would Moony, once he told him about it. After all, they were very fond of their bits and didn't want to lose them. She had just placed the favours on the tables and gave them the same warning when Molly told her the cake was ready to come out of the oven. By the chocolate smell in the air, Lily had surmised that for herself, but didn't scold her friend for reminding her.

Part of the things Sirius had done to amuse Harry and the other children (the Grangers, Molly's new friends, hadn't arrived yet, although they were due at any moment), were showing them the different things he could do as a dog … not to mention his favourite spells and charms. All the children were fascinated, but none more than Harry, knowing he definitely wanted to go to Hogwarts once he was old enough.

The tables had just been finished when there came a knock at the door; Molly went to answer it and  
found that the Grangers, accompanied by their young daughter, almost-six-year-old Hermione (her birthday was still two months off), had just arrived. After hugs all around and exclamations over Hermione's beauty, they sent her off to find the other children while the adults gathered in the kitchen, the majority of their work setting up the party finished. Lily was just putting on the finishing touches on the cake, supervised by Molly.

There were five green self-lighting candles the same colour as Harry's eyes placed in a circle on the 9-inch round cake, a devil's-food affair with chocolate mocha icing and pale green lettering which said "Happy Birthday, Harry". There was also Harry's favourite ice cream … chocolate, of course. Some  
of the party favours were even chocolate-flavoured, a different type according to each child's tastes (not to mention the adults').

Hermione was a polite child, having long ago been taught to knock before entering a room in someone else's house; Sirius invited her in once he saw who it was; he had met her a short time before and was sure Harry would like her, gesturing to Harry to join him. "Harry, here's someone we want you to meet. This is Hermione Granger. Her parents are friends of the Weasleys. Hermione, this is Harry."

Harry was kind of hesitant, since Hermione was only the second girl in his age group he had ever met, but had been taught to be polite at all times, especially to girls, so he came over, making himself smile and greet her. "Hi. Thank you for coming to my party."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to be here, and I hope we can be friends," Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Harry all but mumbled, unable to keep from blushing just as he had when Ginny had done it upon the Weasleys' arrival three hours earlier (it was now one p.m.) Hermione wore a blue party dress with blue socks and black patent leather Mary-Jane shoes, complete with a blue ribbon in her curly brown hair.

Harry recalled that Ginny had worn a pale pink party dress,white socks with lace trim and white patent-leather Mary-Janes, also complete with matching hair ribbon in her red-gold hair. It was hard for him to believe that two such young girls could be so pretty. If their present looks were any indication, he definitely wanted to be around when they were old enough to date. For the time being, though, he just intended to have as much fun as possible at his birthday party.

Almost literally the next thing they knew, a knock came on the door and Sirius answered it. James was there, having been recruited to call everyone to come. "Padfoot, it's time. Bring the kids."

"Right away, mate." He gestured widely, making sure all the children were gathered around him, then they left Harry's room and headed for the living room. One could have heard a pin drop at the quiet that pervaded the room once Harry actually saw how nice the room was decorated, green and gold paper ribbons looped from thelight fixtures and attached to the nearest wall, the tables decorated to Lily's specifications, the cake in the centre of the main children's table and the eight places meticulously set, party hats in the centre of the plates.

Six of the adults seated themselves at their table, looking on while Lily and Molly made sure the children were all properly situated, party hats on their heads and all, with Harry naturally in the seat of honour. "Well, is everybody ready?" Lily finally asked; when all murmured affirmatively, she said, "Time to sing!" With that, everyone began to sing, "Happy Birthday" and Harry again blushed with a mixture of happiness and embarrassment because even at his young age, he was not one to enjoy having undue attention called to himself.

Once that was done, Harry blew out the candles and cut the cake; then the refreshments were served, including ice cream, after the main meal had been conjured up and consumed. Gift-opening did not commence until after the eating was finished; by then, everyone moved to the centre of the room. The adults sat on the two large sofas and chairs while the children sat on the carpeted floor, all sitting around the birthday boy as he was surrounded by his gifts.

As promised, Lily and James had gotten him his own wand and spell book; it had been decided  
to have Sirius give him the child-sized Invisibility Cloak. The Grangers had allowed Hermione to pick  
out her own gift for her new friend. Even at her young age, Hermione was a voracious reader and believed everyone else should at least _try_ reading.

She had even been told by Molly that Harry liked Quidditch, having been told about it by James, Sirius and Remus, so she gave him an age-appropriate book on the basics of the game. She herself was already reading at least two years ahead of most children her age, especially those of her own gender,  
but had been reminded that not everyone was as intelligent as she was. Consequently, the book she got was for children between the ages of five and ten.

Remus and Sirius together, however, gave him a book on Animagi (witches and wizards who could turn into animals); it was basically several detailed biographies on the most famous ones. It even had a  
section on werewolves, of which Remus was one, although James kept him supplied with wolfsbane so he wasn't constantly plagued by his affliction; consequently, Harry was as of yet unaware of it.

Molly gave him some of his favourite snack foods, charmed to remain fresh until Harry wanted to  
eat them. The two jokesters among the Weasley children, Fred and George, had wanted to give him a trick wand, but Molly warned them that if they did, she would take their real wands away for a month. Ginny had wanted to get him a present, but there just wasn't enough money left after getting party things, so the most they could do was allow her to give him a single red rose from the rosebush growing abundant blossoms on the right side of the Burrow with the thorns charmed off and the kiss on the cheek.

Who could have imagined at this point in time what that would signify? Certainly not Harry or Ginny themselves. Not even their parents, although they had an inkling, since they had each noted the two giving each other lingering looks and smiling at least twice over the course of the party and pointed it out to the other adults present. It was Molly, however, who voiced their thoughts.

"Who would have thought we'd have to worry about that this soon? I've heard of childhood sweethearts, but this is bloody ridiculous!"All the same, it was definitely something to consider, and they would have to be ready to deal with it once the two were old enough to date.

All too soon, the party was over and the friends were leaving to return to their own homes. Harry made sure to thank everyone who had given him gifts, especially the girls, giving them a kiss of gratitude on the cheek. Both blushed attractively, especially Ginny, again wishing him a happy birthday and saying they hoped to see him again soon. Harry found himself hoping the same thing, although he didn't voice it. Finally, it was just Harry, his parents, Sirius and Remus left in the house. Lily had charmed a home-movie camera to take pictures of the entire affair, intending to save the copy for when Harry was older to show him and his friends. Maybe even his children, if only to show them what their father and his friends were like at their age.

"Well, what did you think of the party, Harry?" his father asked with a smile.

"It was fun, Daddy," he pronounced, meaning every word of it. "I loved everything I got."

"Glad to hear it. I also noticed that the girls seemed to hang around you quite a bit," James gently teased. "Could it be that they—or at least little Ginny—may be getting a crush on you?"

"James, don't tease him," Lily scolded even as Harry blushed once again upon being reminded of the  
birthday kisses he had received from the girls. "There's plenty of time to worry about that when they're older. Five-year-olds don't generally concern themselves with such things."

Maybe not at this point in time, they didn't, but then these five-year-olds (or in Ginny's case, four- year-olds) were by no means ordinary. Time seemed to move faster in the wizarding world, so they tended to do things sooner than in the Muggle world—even fall in love. Or become infatuated with someone, for that matter.

And whether or not it was happening to Harry this soon, the adults were all convinced that it had _definitely_ happened to Ginny, and they could only hope that he would develop the same type of feelings for her one day. However, they could only wait and see on that. For the time being, they should just enjoy their children as long as possible and not try to make them grow up any faster than they already did.

TBC ASAP


	10. September 1991: Hogwarts, Year 1

**A/N: I know there's a considerable gap between the last of the first batch of vignettes and this one; there's a reason. I've not been able to write that part yet, although I'm making notes for it. It's supposed to cover six years, so I expect it to be long and will probably post it separately if I can't insert it in the proper spot with the rest. Bear with me. **

**  
_Disclaimer:_ Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company but my imagination and this story.  
**

**Hogwarts, Year 1 – September 1991**

_**Owl Post #1:**_

_**1 September 1991**_

_Dear Mummy and Daddy…_

_Well, here I am on the Hogwarts Express. Hardly seems possible, and although the prospect of being away from you both for the first time for longer than a day or two is frightening—in fact, I miss you already—I'm very much looking forward to learning all I can, about both magic and the school itself, not to mention finding out whether or not some of your old teachers are still here and if they will become mine in the course of my studies here._

_Hey, guess what! I met Ron (he wants to be called that now) and he says that he and 'Mione are going too. It'll be great to have them to hang out with when not in class… and since Ron's in the same year I am, maybe we'll even share a dorm. Can hardly wait to find out—just as I can hardly wait to find out just what House I'll be placed in and what the school and teachers are like._

_Of course, I hope to make other friends while I'm here, but for the time being, I'll be content with Ron and 'Mione, not to mention Fred and George. It's really something how Bill's graduated and that Charlie is already in his sixth year, and that they've both been Prefects and Head Boys, whatever those are—but from the way Mrs. Weasley praises them, it must be a good thing…and she swears that Percy (he's now in his fourth year, isn't he?) will eventually be both a Prefect and Head Boy someday too._

_I also hear that Ginny's going to start at Hogwarts next year. It'll be good to have her here, too. I don't think I'll ever forget the way she ran after the train, frantically waving goodbye to me and how she blushed when I smiled at her and said goodbye, then she whispered back, "Good Luck" and kissed me on the cheek. She's terribly shy, isn't she? But at the same time, very sweet. I think we could easily become friends…eventually. The strange part was when I mentioned her actions to Ron, he said, 'That's strange; she never shuts up, normally.' Do you think that means she's only shy around me, or what?_

_Daddy, I remember how you said you had been placed in Gryffindor, that every Potter since time immemorial has been, but there's a first time for everything, right? I'll just have to wait and see what happens—and not only to me. It should also be interesting, to say the least, to experience the Sorting and hear the Hat speak to me as it did to you both all those years ago. I can hardly believe it's really as old as you say, almost a thousand years, but you've never lied to me, so it must be true._

_I know you've taught me all you can about non-magical things, but now it's time for me to complete the magical education that you started. I'm told we should arrive at Hogsmeade Station within the next couple of hours…and please be sure to tell Liz that I'll be owling her as soon as I can—and also, please give her a hug and kiss for me. I'm going to miss all of you very much and it'll be great once she's old enough to join me._

_Well, that's it for now. Please owl me as soon as you can and tell Liz that I'll be expecting to hear from her as well. Until then, take care and much love to you all._

_Harry_

_**Owl Post #2:**_

_**3 September 1991**_

_Hi, Harry!_

_Mummy and Daddy said you wanted an owl post from me, so here it is. Hope all is going well with you and that you'll do well at Hogwarts. Can hardly wait till I'm old enough to be there with you, Ron and Hermione. Meanwhile, I hope you'll tell me all about what you do in school, what you learn. I think you can remember how I hugged you so tight when it came time for you to leave that it took both Mummy and Daddy to pry me off you—but I felt much better when you smiled at me reassuringly and put your hand on my cheek, whispering, 'It'll be all right, Liz. I'll owl you as often as I can—and don't worry, I'll be back for the summer, I promise,' then gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and jumped onto the train just as it was starting to pull out._

_I know you've never lied to me, big brother, and I don't expect you to start now. Even so, I miss you so much already; it's going to seem an eternity until we're together again. Your owl posts will likely be one of the few things that'll keep me going other than finishing my home schooling …and don't worry, I intend to do the best I can to learn everything possible from Mummy and Daddy, not to mention Uncles Moony and Padfoot._

_Will be waiting for your owl as soon as you can send me one. Until then, take care and much love to you from all of us, but especially me._

_Your adoring sister,  
Liz_

Of course, neither Harry nor his parents could have imagined what would occur during his first year at Hogwarts. Especially not what happened with the DADA teacher that year, Quirrell. For a long time, Harry had felt sorry for the man because Snape, the Potions teacher, seemed to always be terrorizing him for some reason—mainly because he stuttered … or so it seemed to Harry.

As it turned out, Quirrell had actually been possessed by Voldemort, although Harry had no idea how this could have happened. All he knew was that it did—especially the threat the Dark Lord gave not only to him and his parents, but anyone who attempted to stand in his way. The high, cold voice had literally chilled his blood and scared him beyond all reason … especially when his face had literally appeared at the back of the DADA teacher's head.

With a part of him, Harry could understand why Voldemort would want to get his hands on the Sorcerer's Stone, a red amulet reported to hold the power of immortality for anyone who possessed it—and Dumbledore had told him the lengths the Dark Lord had gone to in order to try to obtain said immortality. The Mirror of Erised, which Harry had recently discovered in an unused room off the main school library, an artifact which he had been told showed one's heart's desire, even showed him obtaining possession of the Stone. To this day, Harry had no idea how or why it had happened—he only knew that it had happened. Nor would he ever forget it as long as he lived.

Also, his parents were the only ones he'd mentioned it to, other than his friends Ron and Hermione, warning them not to speak of it in front of Liz until she was older, although he gave them leave to discuss it with Sirius and Remus. In fact he might even decide to tell her himself eventually; for the time being, however, it was best that she not know. It was traumatic enough for _him _to have experienced it. Harry really had had no idea whatsoever how he had managed to get away alive, but what mattered was that he had.

Of course, that wasn't the only scary thing that happened—but it was the most memorable. Unfortunately, for all the wrong reasons. The first was running into something that could have literally come out of Dante's _Inferno_, a three-headed dog which Hagrid had somehow managed to acquire and loaned to Dumbledore as guardian of the Stone—and for a long time, only he and Dumbledore knew just how to get past the humongous dog, considerably larger than the gentle half-giant's boarhound, Fang, the former of which had incongrously been named Fluffy.

At first Harry had even been convinced that Snape had been trying to steal the Stone for himself, and had ended up seriously injured by Fluffy for his trouble, but as it turned out, Dumbledore had assured him that that wasn't the case—he was, in fact, supposedly trying to protect it himself. However, the reason he had been injured was because he hadn't known the way to get past Fluffy—playing soft music on a harp, which put the humon- gous dog to sleep … but generally only for as long as the music continued playing.

Another memorable incident had involved the hatching of a dragon egg Hagrid had acquired via the winning of a game of cards with a mysterious stranger he had met in Hogsmeade; inside was a baby Norwegian Ridgeback dragon he had named Norbert, who seemed to grow unusually fast. It was illegal to breed dragons, so Hagrid had eventually been forced to send it to Ron's brother Charlie, a dragon expert, in Romania via some of his friends. However, it had had to be done under cover of both darkness and the Invisibility Cloak—not to mention after curfew.

They had even been caught by Malfoy, who had somehow managed to see the dragon and reported it—but McGonagall hadn't believed him at first and gave him a week's detention for supposedly deceiving her. Unfortunately it was just after they had managed to get the dragon off safely that they ran into her coming off the tallest Astronomy Tower—somehow having managed to forget the Cloak on top of said tower. She had docked not only him, but Ron, Hermione and Neville fifty points each, which had effectively negated all the points they had managed to earn thus far in their academic careers. They had had dreams of actually beating Slytherin for the House Cup, but after this, despaired of ever doing so—and due to actions of their own, however well-meant at the time.

But in the end they had actually managed to do so after the heroic actions of Harry and company in escaping from Quirrell and Voldemort alive—and because of these actions, the docking had been effectively eliminated because Dumbledore had restored all the points lost … and then some! What had started out as the worst experience of their academic lives turned out to be the best—and because of this narrow escape, the four vowed to be infinitely more careful in what they did that might flout school rules after this.

Of course, one should keep in mind the old saying, "The best-laid plans of mice and men …" They certainly meant it at the time, but what they believed were extenuating circumstances could easily prompt them to pull even more (at least technically) illegal actions in the future. For the time being, though, Harry and company intended to make sure they didn't do such things again … or more accurately, _weren't caught_ doing such things again.


	11. September 1992: Hogwarts, Year 2

**  
A/N: I'm making these as close to canon and the books as possible, although in keeping with the premise of the story, there will be definite changes. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Everything belongs to JKR and company; I'm just playing with them for a while.  
**

**Hogwarts, Year 2 – 1992**

_**Owl Post #1:**_

_**1 October 1992**_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You said to let you know if anything unusual happened at school—well, something did, very recently. About as unusual as I've ever seen … and as you might expect, I have questions about it. Just when was the last time you actually encountered Voldemort? I remember your telling me how we just barely escaped him on Halloween night 1981, but have you actually seen him since? After what happened to Ginny recently, I've got to know, so in case he shows up again, I'll know what to do._

_I frankly consider myself lucky that both she and I survived, considering what I had to do to get us out of the Chamber of Secrets … not to mention the help I had there, the sword reportedly having belonged to the founder of Gryffindor House and Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes, whose tears can heal wounds. Did you know that? Well, I do now, because his tears healed a bad wound of mine. Don't worry, it's fine now. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if phoenix tears are a staple in all wizarding pharmacies nowadays …and even if they're expensive, they're well worth having._

_I wish I had some idea how Ginny got hold of that diary which had once belonged to Voldemort's younger self and seemed to have had a piece of him left in it, because she found herself possessed by it, doing things she had no memory of doing … really bad things, too, which she feels terrible about. Ron, 'Mione and I have done everything we can to assure her that it was because she was possessed that she did these things, not because she was bad herself, because you know she's anything but. You know, there are times I feel a whole bloody lot older than twelve!_

_Other than that, it's been a pretty routine year. Please get back to me at your earliest convenience with the answers to my questions, since I don't want anything like this to ever happen again if I can help it—at least not without knowing what to do to combat it. More news later. Love to you both, and I'll be waiting for your next owl._

_Harry_

**_Owl Post #2:_**

**_31 October 1992_**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thanks for your info. I never knew that Voldemort had left a note in your house on Halloween night 1981 telling you that he was going to do all he could to get me (and later Liz) at school if he couldn't get you—and from what you said, he's not been able to do that, although I have no doubt that he's tried, time and again. I've heard that what the dark fears, they want to destroy, so despite his bluffs and bravado, he's not been able to touch you … and that's one reason why he fears you ... and Dumbledore, too, from what I've heard. Well, he's going to have a new wizard to fear, if I have anything to say about it._

_Mum, I know you never wanted this for me; you, either, Dad, but it seems to be the Potters' destiny to fight him, and it looks like I'll just have to accept that. I just looked at the date of the post; eleven years to the day that we just barely escaped getting killed, mainly thanks to Padfoot. Which reminds me—be sure to thank him for coming to see me recently. We had a lot of fun together in Hogsmeade, and he got me my first butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. He's such a great godfather; I feel like the luckiest kid around to know that he's mine._

_Well, I'm afraid this will be short, since I'm getting ready to go to the Halloween ball. You know us kids aren't old enough to date yet, although if it were up to me, I'd probably have asked Ginny. Will tell you all about the ball next post. Until then, much love to you both as always._

_Harry_

Harry had had a good time at the Halloween ball, bobbing for apples, listening to the ghosts and the Halloween music playing as he sampled all the candy and other refreshments—not to mention laughing and kidding around with his friends, which included the pre-pubescent Ginny. Which reminded him, he didn't think he would ever forget how she had been dressed … like Red Riding Hood. And not a childish-type outfit, either. _Whew! _He had no idea where she got her ideas for costumes, and frankly didn't want to know.

If she could do this now, he didn't want to think what she might come up with when they were older and definitely feeling their oats. He had felt entirely too much at his current pre-pubescent age, so he was understandably apprehensive about what he was likely to feel even at age thirteen, much less ages fourteen through seventeen. He had not been the Wolf from the story, although the way she had made him feel, he easily could have been.

He also recalled that Hermione had been dressed up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, and Ron had even come as the dog Toto. Harry was sure that only Hermione could have gotten him to dress like that. As for himself, the three's sleuthing in order to spy on the Slytherins to see if they knew anything about the recent attacks on students in the school, using Polyjuice Potion to turn into Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's stooges, had prompted him to choose a Sherlock Holmes outfit, complete with pipe, bowler hat and two-tiered cloak. He couldn't help laughing at how Ron had rolled his eyes when Harry kept saying, "Elementary, my dear Watson … elementary," in his friend's direction every chance he got in as pompous a manner as he could muster.

Unfortunately, he couldn't keep putting off thinking about the Chamber of Secrets incident much longer … and was frankly lucky that he had managed to bring both himself and Ginny out alive. What's more, he fully intended to find out who had slipped her that diary and see that they were hexed into the middle of next year, if not the next century. If it hadn't been for Fawkes healing the horrendous wound in his arm he had gotten from the basilisk's fang, he would likely have bled to death, not to mention the Sorting Hat somehow managing to come up with the means to defeat the huge snake—the sword from the founder of Gryffindor House, Godric Gryffindor.

Dumbledore had even said that the phoenix would never have come to help him had Harry not been a true and loyal Gryffindor at heart, in spite of the Sorting Hat's indecision as to whether or not to put him into Slytherin. He still couldn't figure out just why that had happened; not even his parents or Sirius had been able to explain it—but there had to be a reason, and Harry intended to find out what that reason was, whatever he had to do.

Harry had plunged the sword through the snake's head and waited, not caring that he was being covered in its blood, until the body stopped moving before he dared investigate Ginny's condition. Blood would likely wash off both clothing and skin, so he wasn't too worried. And even if it didn't, Madam Pomfrey would likely know a way to get rid of it.

It was also interesting to note that once he had plunged the sword through the diary, both the malevolent essence of the young Voldemort and Ginny's unconsciousness, so deep it was almost coma, both disappeared. He had definitely not been pleased to have heard the young Voldemort sneer at Ginny's fears and heartaches, especially her certainty that he, Harry, would never like her as she liked him.

She had the right to feel as she did, and no one had the right to make fun of her feelings. He definitely liked her, if only as a friend … at least for the moment. (I mean, twelve was a bit _too_ young for romance, to put it mildly, but he left open the possibility of it happening later on, when they were older. For the time being, he would be content with her friendship.)

Come to think of it, he had nearly lost one of his other friends recently, when they had become Petrified as a result of encountering the deadly gaze of the basilisk. Only Mandrake root could cure them—and even then, only the roots from mature Mandrakes, plants with roots that looked like premature babies. Harry had no idea how the potions were able to cure people who were unable to swallow them; perhaps they were applied to the skin or something. However it was done, what mattered was that Hermione had been restored to them, as feisty and lovingly bossy as ever.

Truly, that DADA teacher this year, Lockhart, nice enough but a total fop and fraud, not to mention so full of himself that he was willing to take credit for the heroic things others had done, then put a Memory Charm on them to make them forget they'd ever done it. It was fortunate, really, for him, that he had ended up a victim of that same charm—such a strong one, in fact, that his memory had essentially been totally wiped out—or at least his memory of the entire last year, and he was now a permanent resident of St. Mungo's. Otherwise it was likely that he would have been exposed as a fraud and likely ostracised from the wizard world for the rest of his life, even if he did manage to escape being put into Askaban.

The only good thing about the whole affair was that Harry had managed to save Ginny and slay the basilisk before departing the Chamber of Secrets, hopefully for good. He could hardly wait to get home and tell his parents and Sirius all the details (and while he was at it, at least try to make sure Liz didn't hear anything about it, or at least, not more than absolutely necessary.

It was bad enough that he, his parents, Sirius and his friends had been involved without her being pulled into it too. He could only hope that at least the foreseeable future would hold no further confrontations with Dark forces and just allow him to grow up and be as normal a budding adolescent as was possible for him.


	12. August 1993: Harry Becomes A Teenager

**A/N: This is one possibility as to how Hermione might have known that Harry was not a bad kisser in the fifth book. **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR and company; I'm just borrowing it for a little while. **

**August 1993 – Harry Becomes A Teenager**

Harry could scarcely believe it. Thirteen years old! He was now officially a teenager, and Merlin knew he was certainly beginning to think like one, even if he didn't exactly look like one yet. Still, there was plenty of time for him to grow up … literally. What mattered was that he was on his way to manhood. It would be a few years yet, of course, but he vowed to enjoy the journey as much as possible.

Especially if the journey included observing such delectable scenery as pretty girls in snug shorts and either brief tops or halters. He had never seen so much bare female flesh before in his life, and hoped to see even more before the summer was over, glad that his mum and dad had agreed to let him spend the second half of the summer with Ron and his family, then return directly to school from there.

And he wasn't the only one "feeling his oats," that was for sure. He had seen Ron eyeing Hermione big-time only yesterday, in fact. _Whew!_ Gods, that brief, lacy white midriff top and briefer (not to mention tight) white shorts, long, bare legs and bare feet … Of course, Ginny, Ron's sister, looked pretty good too, in a brief denim halter and snug denim shorts with short but very attractive legs and bare feet. Hard to believe how much she'd changed and developed in just the last few months alone.

Ginny had started the year still looking like a little girl, but now she was getting curves and even sprouting what he'd heard the girls call "boobs". He wasn't sure what the true term was; all he knew was that whatever they were called, they looked sexy as all hell—whatever size they happened to be. Which reminded him …

He had just seen Hermione walk by, still in her tight white shorts and brief, lacy midriff top … and had every intention of trying out a theory he had been formulating regarding her over the last few months. Of course, he couldn't tell either Ron or Ginny about it; they'd go ballistic—Ron because of his own attraction to Hermione, and Ginny because of her reported crush on him. She was halfway down the road toward the pond near the house when Harry caught up with her.

"Hi, 'Mione. Where are you headed this fine day?"

"Oh, hi, Harry. It's hot, so I was thinking of having a dip in the pond to cool off."

"By yourself?"

" 'fraid so. Ginny's busy helping her mum clean up around the house. Unless _you'd_ like to join me?"

"Uh … no, thanks." Harry didn't think he could handle seeing her with even less on than she did right now—and that was as little as the law allowed! What's more, he had no intention of allowing her to find out how she was affecting him. If she happened to catch even a glimpse, he'd never live it down.

Already he felt his groin tightening dangerously when she licked her deeply pink lips to moisten them, unsure of how long he could wait to taste them. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't be seen, but it was getting progressively more difficult with each passing moment to resist the urge to pull her close and snog her silly.

" 'Mione, there's something I've been meaning to ask you …"

"Yes?"

Harry took a quick look around to make sure that no one was watching. "May I … kiss you?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry … I had no idea …"

"I just want to know what it's like, you understand."

"Of course. Let's just get out of everybody's sight. The last thing we need is for Mum, Ron or Ginny to see us."

"That's for sure," Harry muttered under his breath even as he followed her behind the first large tree they came to … the first in a line of trees planted next to the pond. Once they were hidden, Hermione lifted her face to meet Harry's eyes and waited expectantly. This time Harry was the one to lick his lips, then slowly, hesitantly, lifted her chin and moved a step closer so that their lips were barely an inch apart.

A moment later their lips met. Both seemed to freeze for a moment at the touch, then the pressure of Harry's lips increased ever so slightly. Only then did Hermione respond, and the kiss continued—for about thirty seconds, anyway … then he got frightened when the pressure of her lips increased further and hastily pulled away.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you—but you said you wanted to know what it was like …"

"I know. It's all right. You just startled me, that's all." Harry visibly pulled himself together, straightening his clothing and attempting to put his always-unruly hair in some kind of order. He soon gave it up as a lost cause and turned to leave.

"Wait. You never said what you thought of the kiss."

"It was nice. You're a good kisser. Thanks." He started off again.

"Hold it. We're not going to tell anyone about this, are we? I mean, if Ron found out, he'd take you apart. You know how he fancies me."

"And how Ginny fancies _me_," Harry reminded her. "If she knew I'd kissed you, she'd probably hex me into the middle of next week."

"If not next year," Hermione added. "By the way, have you ever tried to kiss Ginny?"

"Are you daft? Ron would kill me!"

"Then you _are _attracted to her? I mean, I've seen the way your eyes follow her whenever she walks or bends over. Not to mention when she …" Hermione's voice trailed off, and she smiled knowingly when she saw her companion blush.

Harry held up a hand. "I get the point, 'Mione. Let's just agree to keep what happened between ourselves, all right?"

"All right. You'd better get back to the house before you're missed. I mean, you don't need anyone asking questions you can't answer."

"Tell me about it." He started off yet again.

"One suggestion, if I may." He once again froze in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you get the urge to kiss a girl, make it Ginny. Just make sure Ron isn't around when you do it. That way you should survive the encounter, at least for a while."

"Until Ron finds out, anyway," Harry deadpanned. "And just what did you mean by that last crack? Was I that bad?"

"Of course not. You were fine. I was just—"

"—making a suggestion, I know. And while we're on the subject, why don't you try kissing Ron sometime? You'd probably give him a heart attack from the shock, but if he survived it, he'd probably want you to do it all over again."

"I'll consider it. You'd really better go now," Hermione advised. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "See you later."

"Later."

Harry hastily turned around, making himself keep walking even as he heard a splash and Hermione's squeal of surprise. Maybe he'd even suggest to Ron to go look for her if she wasn't back in an hour. He might even be lucky enough to get himself an eyeful … and if he got suspicious, Harry could simply say that Hermione had told him earlier that she'd planned to go down to the pond for a dip. If Ron followed his advice, Harry made a mental note to see how his friend looked when he came back, whether or not he had lipstick all over his mouth, whether or not his clothes were disheveled and his hair mussed or his face flushed. As for himself, though …

As he had told her, the kiss was nice, her lips soft and warm—but at the same time, there was no spark, no fire. It had frankly been as though he had kissed his sister, although he had never kissed Liz like that. It had always been either on her forehead or cheek. It was at this point that Harry told himself that if he kissed Hermione again, to do it as he would his sister. Meanwhile, he'd better make sure not to have any incriminating evidence on his mouth, because it was a cinch he'd never be able to explain it to either Molly, Ron or Ginny. Not in a million years.

He dug into his right jeans pocket and found some tissue, carefully wiping his mouth several times until he was certain it was totally free of lipstick. Even at that, he hoped he wouldn't run into anyone until he could double-check in the bathroom mirror for any spots he might have missed. And should he get the chance, he definitely intended to try to snog Ginny. Meanwhile, it was safer for him to fantasize about it. At least fantasies were unlikely to get you killed by six ticked-off older brothers!

What mattered was that he now knew what it was like to kiss a girl, even though it had not been in a purely romantic sense. But just wait until it was … he intended to shock the bejabbers out of whatever unsuspecting girl happened to be on the receiving end of his first truly romantic kiss, be it Ginny or someone else. He also suspected that it would be unlikely that either he or Hermione would ever mention what had happened today, August 1, 1993, especially in mixed company—especially if that mixed company happened to include either Ron or Ginny!


	13. September 1993: Hogwarts, Year 3

**Hogwarts, Year 3 – September 1993**

_**Owl Post:**_

_**1 September 1993**_

_Dear Mum, Dad and Liz—_

_Very busy preparing to start my third year, so I'm combining my answers to you both in thisone post. Hope you understand. I just found out that Uncle Moony is going to be teaching the DADA class. Dumbledore specifically requested him. Can hardly wait! I'll actually get to see him every day, not just during the summer. Just the same, I've been hearing that the DADA teacher's position is jinxed, so that's why we can never seem to hold on to one teacher for more than a year. Don't know just why yet, though, but I think I'll ask Dumbledore at some point. Whatever you can tell me on the subject should help, too._

_Quirrell was certainly a disaster, not to mention Lockhart, although the latter wasn't evil, just a bit too full of himself. Quirrell, on the other hand, ended up possessed by Voldemort, so I can't help but wonder whether or not he was once a Death Eater and Voldemort possessed him in order to make sure he didn't try to flee again. _

_It was really frightening to see him literally coming out of the back of the man's head, that's for sure … especially when he directed his threat to return stronger than ever, not only to me, but you all as well—'Better tell your blood-traitor father and filthy Muggle mother, not to mention your misbegotten sister, to watch their backs, Potter. When they least expect it, I'll return, and I'll kill you all with one spell! And you know that I never lie, so you'd better prepare as best you can, for what little good it will do any of you!'_

_Dumbledore assured me that it was all a bluff, that he couldn't touch any of us, not with the blood bond that runs between us, but I can't help wondering. I mean, especially since Voldemort nearly got us twelve years ago and I'm sure he's not given up on making an example of us once and for all, whatever he has to do._

_To get to a happier subject, I'm glad to hear that Liz now has her own owl and broomstick, even if it is a bit early. I mean, she's just ten, whereas I had to wait until I was eleven to get Hedwig and my Nimbus. But from what Liz said in her last post, she's doing just fine, both with taking care of her owl, which I understand is named Honey, since she is honey-coloured, sort of a light golden brown with dark brown eyes, and her broom._

_I also understand that her broom is the latest model of the Nimbus … 2003, I think she said … and she's loving every minute of possessing it, says she even tried to sleep with it once, but you managed to stop her. Most importantly, though, she says she's been practicing flying every chance she gets—not to mention Quidditch moves—says she wants to eventually be a Chaser, if not a Seeker like me. In which case, better warn her that I intend to give her a run for her money when we practice during summer vacation, see just how well she can really do, so she better make sure to be ready for me, because I intend to be ready for her._

_Well, that's all for now. Will owl you again when I can. Love to you all._

_Harry_

Harry had always enjoyed his times at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry—for the most part, anyway—but this time, he was sure would be _the_ most enjoyable time he'd ever spent. (So far, anyway.) After all, it wasn't every day that one of your parents' closest friends came to the school as a teacher—and what's more, the teacher of your favourite subject! All the better, especially considering he was believed to be the most knowledgeable on the subject that there had been so far … and that was why Dumbledore had specifically requested that he come and teach.

He had not seen Uncle Moony for a long time, and it would be great to be able to see him more often than once every three months or so, as it generally was at home. If he wasn't claiming illness of some kind, he was going somewhere, ostensibly on holiday. (Harry still wasn't aware of the fact that Remus was a werewolf, and the bouts of "illness" and times "on holiday" were to cover up the times he transformed.) All the same, he fully intended to ask Padfoot about it, if not his parents, see if they could enlighten him as to why Remus wasn't around more often.

Meanwhile, it was best not to look the proverbial gift-horse in the mouth. What mattered was that he would actually be able to see Moony more often. For Merlin's sake, he even saw Padfoot more often! That is, when they weren't corresponding. Not that he minded that, but Sirius and Remus had been around so much when he was growing up, helped his parents teach him and Liz about non-magical things as well as magical things over the years before he had come to Hogwarts, that it seemed strange to hardly see Remus at all any more, even in the summer.

He supposed he had better get used to not seeing them as often as he used to as he grew older, but it still wasn't going to be easy to do. His dad had always treated them as if they were his brothers rather than simply friends—and Harry had the distinct feeling that they _were_ his brothers, in every way but blood. A lot of blood brothers weren't as close, so his father was lucky to have found them, and smart to do all he could to maintain the link between them. And he wasn't the only one who had developed an affection for them …

Oh well, he had best get ready for his first DADA class with Moony, which was coming up within the hour, anxious to see what his teaching methods were like in an actual school. Not even the home school he, and later Liz, had attended was entirely official, like public schools were, despite its curriculum having been patterned as much as possible after those of the public schools (not to mention Hogwarts), even though only Moony and his mother had had actual teaching degrees. Still did, obviously—or at least Moony did. He wasn't sure about his mother; he would have to ask her at the first opportunity. Maybe she was maintaining her degree until next year, when Liz would be old enough to start at Hogwarts or something.

He was just gathering his school things together and had donned his robes when Ron ducked his head in the door of the dormitory and said, "Come on, Harry! We'll be late for class! Remember, we're getting a new DADA teacher today!"

"Be right there, mate," Harry called back, grabbing his bag and hoisting the straps over his shoulders to have the weight of the school materials evenly distributed, then running out the door to join his friend, eager to see and spend time with Moony again, even if just in a classroom setting.

The classes with Moony eventually became the most enjoyable times of Harry's (not to mention those of his DADA classmates') current academic careers. He had learned more from Moony in just three months than he had in the entire previous two years—and if that trend continued, he would be that much ahead by the time this current school year was over. Some teachers, however competent technically, just didn't know how to put their students at ease or treat them equally (Snape tended to favour the Slytherins, which wasn't really a surprise, since he was head of Slytherin House).

Some also tended to be harder on other students than others, for one reason or another. He liked McGonagall's reason best, to motivate them to put more effort into their classwork; and over the years, he had noted that it made at least some of the students, such as himself, more industrious and conscientious. And then there were those like Hermione …

Harry suspected that Snape was harder on him because he so strongly resembled James, and they had disliked each other so when in school themselves. However, it was ridiculous to take his enmity for James out on Harry. Harry was not responsible for what James had done—but obviously, that didn't matter one iota to Snape. Even at that, it seemed that he would dislike anyone with the last name of Potter, not simply Harry or his sister.

Of course, it didn't help matters when Harry had heard the rumours that Snape had once fancied his mother during their school years. While he really didn't think she and Snape had ever had any kind of romantic relationship, especially not with his father in the picture, maybe that was at least part of the reason he disliked Harry so, because he reminded him of what might have been (especially when he saw Harry's green eyes—Lily's eyes—as well as of what actually happened).

Harry wanted very much to sit down with his parents and discuss it with them, but there was no way he could do so at present; hopefully he would be able to do so at some point during the summer. At least the first part of the summer; it had gotten so he preferred to spend the second half at the Burrow with Ron and the girls, 'Mione and Ginny, who seemed to be getting progressively prettier with the passage of time. Which reminded him … wasn't Ron ever going to publicly admit his feelings for Hermione? It seemed ridiculous for him to keep them to himself, especially when everyone around him knew how much he fancied her.

One nice thing he had heard, though, that Sirius had gotten seriously involved with a lovely black witch named Rose Shacklebolt, a niece of Kingsley, a long-time Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation about which his parents, Padfoot and Moony had told him and of which they were members, consisting of those whose mission in life it was to eradicate Voldemort and his ilk. In fact, Harry even wanted to join the Order once he was old enough … just as he was sure that Liz probably would.

However, the Dark Lord seemed to be lying low, at least for the moment, although the threat he had handed Harry just last year against not only him but his entire family was never far from his mind. Harry had no doubt whatsoever that Voldemort and his minions _would_ eventually show themselves again—  
so it was their duty to be as well-prepared as possible.

But getting back to Sirius, he could only wish him happiness with his new love. With any luck, he would eventually find someone just as good for himself one day. In fact, he suspected he already had —but at this point was too young to act on it as he should. Not that there wasn't time for that to change; after all, he was still only thirteen years old. Meanwhile, he had best concentrate on his education … as much as he could, anyway—and having Moony around could only make that easier.


	14. September 1994: Hogwarts, Year 4

**A/N: This is to be Harry's sister's first year at Hogwarts. As you can likely surmise, it will be Harry's fourth. The rest of the years will be posted as soon as I can get them written up. I promise, one hand in the air and all.  
**

**_Disclaimer: _It's all JKR and company's stuff; I'm just borrowing it. **

**Hogwarts, Year 4 – September 1994  
**

**Elizabeth Rose Potter**

**_Owl Post #1:  
_**

**_3 September 1994  
Sunday_**

_Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

_Well, I'm here and settled in. It was really incredible to be accepted into Hogwarts, especially after wanting to go for so long … but even more incredible was actually getting on the train Harry's told me so much about and riding with him and his friends. I was really nervous at first, but they put me at ease right away, assuring me that they had been just as nervous when they'd first went._

_They even told me about some of the misadventures they've had while at school, especially Harry's part in some of them. Let me tell you, big brother was definitely __not pleased at their doing that, declaring he was going to get them for it if it was the last thing he did. After all, how did they think it made him look in the eyes of his little sister, who had idolized him up to this point? I assured him it didn't change my attitude toward him one bit and that made him feel better._

_I wasn't sure where to go at first once we got there, but Harry and his friends helped me. All the same, as happy as I am to be here, it's scary to be alone, so far away from home, although I'm trying to be as friendly as possible, since you always said, "There are no such things as strangers, only friends you haven't met yet." The Sorting was really something too, and I couldn't help hearing a voice call out from the old hat they placed on my head: "Potter, Elizabeth Rose – Gryffindor!" Harry said it was the Sorting Hat and that it did that for every student, that it was the Hat's job to determine what House each student belonged in. I'm glad it put me in Gryffindor with Harry and his friends; I'd really be scared if I was anywhere else._

_One of the adventures Harry and his friends had really scared me, though—what happened during Harry's second year and the opening of what they called the Chamber of Secrets. Harry's friends mentioned how he had killed a big snake with the help of the schoolmaster, Dumbledore's, phoenix-bird Fawkes and the sword reported to have belonged to the founder of our House, Godric Gryffindor. _

_I wasn't sure how to spell that; Hermione helped me. Not to mention when another of his friends, Ginny, had been possessed by a Dark force via an old diary she had been given and Harry had to save her. I've asked for details, but none of them want to talk about it, least of all Harry. But I'm not so concerned about them right now. What I'm most curious about is: Who is the evil wizard usually called "You-Know-Who"?_

_Well, I've got to close soon; it's almost time for class. Owl me back as soon as you can. Harry sends his love, as do I. He also told me to tell you that he would be owling you very soon, so be watching for it. Meanwhile, he's letting me use his owl, Hedwig, to send this to you, but to be sure to return her to him when she returns. Hope you send me my owl Honey soon; I miss her. _

_Oh yes, I also intend to try out for the Quidditch team. Harry said he would be playing in a game soon and invited me to come watch; I'm going to do everything I can to be there, since I've never seen him play before and his friends say he's really good. Can hardly wait, both to see him play and to try out. I've also heard that we can invite outside family, so I hope you both can come to see us play one of these days. More news later._

_Love, Elizabeth_

**_  
Owl Post #2:_**

**_5 September 1994  
Tuesday_**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hope all is well on your end. I just got Hedwig back, so I'm owling you as promised. It was really something to have Liz going to Hogwarts with me and my friends. She was really nervous at first, but Ron, 'Mione and I did everything we could to put her at ease. She looked totally freaked when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, but felt better when it said she would be in Gryffindor with me and my friends. We even told her about some adventures we had while in school. Of course, there were some they mentioned that I would have preferred she not know, such as the time in second year and the Chamber of Secrets incident._

_Don't be surprised if she has questions about what happened, especially regarding Voldemort, although I would only mention that he was a "very evil wizard". I still get a chill when I recall what you told me happened on Halloween 1981 when I was just a little over a year old, and we just barely escaped him, and even then only because Sirius came and warned us. I hate to think what would have happened if he hadn't been Secret-Keeper._

_Which reminds me … be sure to thank him for me. I love my Firebolt. It was sad to see my Nimbus destroyed, but what matters is that I got a lot of use out of it, just as I intend to get plenty of use out of the Firebolt. I also invited Liz to come watch me play in the next Quidditch match, and she says she wants to try out for the team, so it might be a good idea to send her her broom, not to mention her owl, as soon as possible. After all, I can't always guarantee that Hedwig will be available for her to use. Also, she's getting entirely too adept with her wand for my taste. In fact, I'm getting so I don't argue too strongly with her if I can help it, especially since Ginny has taught her the Bat-Bogey Hex, among other things._

_I've also promised her that 'Mione and I will help her with her studies as much as possible. She seems to be settling in nicely so far and seems to have made at least one friend, one of her dorm-mates, Ardora Shacklebolt, Kingsley's niece, the daughter of his younger sister._

_Well, that's about it here for now. Oh, one last thing—I met a very pretty Eurasian girl on the Hogwarts Express; I got all tingly and my heart pounded double-time when our eyes met and we smiled at each other. She even giggled and blushed after getting herself some Pumpkin Pasties and going off with her friends. I'm told her name is Cho Chang, and that she's a year ahead of me in school. I can't help thinking that I seem to be developing a crush on her._

_Can't say for sure; all I know is that I want more than anything to see and be with her as often as possible. I also just learned that she's in Ravenclaw and a Seeker on their Quidditch team, as I am on the Gryffindor team, and we'll be playing Ravenclaw next time around, so I can only hope I don't screw things up for my team by making too many calf-eyes at her when I'm supposed to be keeping an eye out for the Snitch. Unfortunately I can't help thinking that she's far more attractive, her smile far sweeter and her big brown eyes far more soft and nicer to think about than that tiny, elusive gold ball with wings. I intend to try, of course, but after seeing her, can't make any guarantees._

_At any rate, much love to you both. Give my best to Sirius when you see him. I'm also glad that Remus is a teacher here, so I can go to him if I need to. Not that I don't like McGonagall or Dumbledore—you know I do—but I've known him far longer, and he's a friend of yours. I also know he keeps in touch with both you and Sirius, just as Sirius keeps in touch with me. Wish I could see him face-to-face again, though. Maybe you could ask him to Floo me? I'd really appreciate it. Either that or come here and we could get together in Hogsmeade again or something._

_Will be waiting to hear back from you at your earliest convenience._

_Love, Harry_

**  
Harry's First Crush**

Of course, like he did most things nowadays, Harry understated his growing feelings for the beautiful Ravenclaw Seeker. He had even been told that she was dating the handsome seventh-year, Cedric Diggory, and even as nice as Cedric had always been to him, Harry couldn't help feeling jealous of him and the time he spent with her. It always rankled him to see her either holding hands with him or the two of them snogging, much less when she and Cedric had their heads together during mealtimes.

He was also sure that it was only a matter of time before she and Cedric began shagging each other. Merlin knew that he had seen them coming out of a broom closet numerous times, eyes suspiciously bright and their clothes rumpled; sometimes Cedric's shirt was even buttoned wrong, Cho's hair in total disarray and her makeup smudged. Not to mention the times Cedric had obviously forgotten to wipe his mouth, and Harry had seen Cho's lipstick all over it. Sometimes it was all Harry could do not to hex Cedric into the middle of next year, he wanted Cho so much.

Of course, wishing wouldn't make it so; since the Yule Ball and Triwizard Tournament was coming up later this year, he vowed to do all he could to make sure he was the one to ask her to it, even before Cedric if he could manage it. That was probably the only way he could manage to get her to follow up on her initial greeting of him on the Hogwarts Express, maybe even get her to pay attention to _him_ for a change.

He also couldn't help wondering if Cho had been able to go to the Quidditch World Cup this past summer. He knew that Cedric had gone with his parents, just as he had gone with his own as well as Arthur Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, the biggest Quidditch fans and players in the Weasley family other than Ginny, who had turned out to be an excellent Chaser.

The tent he had shared with his parents and Liz had been right next door to that of the Weasleys, and they were in and out of each other's tents constantly while there. Hermione had stayed with the Weasleys, sharing a room with Ginny, since they were good friends. Mainly to be near Ron, Harry suspected, since he had seen her making eyes at him more and more often, both at school and out of it.

He also couldn't help wondering if she had ever managed to snog Ron after he had suggested it the summer of 1993. As soon as could manage it, he vowed to ask her. He even suspected that she was hoping Ron would ask her to the Yule Ball, but Ron had never been secure around girls and was likely to be frightened at the prospect of asking one out, despite the fact that Harry knew well how he fancied Hermione and had for some time.

There had even been times that if it hadn't been for Ginny, Gryffindor would have lost without the goals she made, sometimes at the last second of the game. She also played Seeker at times, but usually only if Harry was unable to. In fact it might be a good idea if he asked her to do it this time, in order to make sure he didn't foul things up in the upcoming game with Ravenclaw at a crucial time because he was paying too much attention to Cho and not enough to the Snitch.

But Ginny was becoming more attractive with each passing year; even Harry had noticed, although he was too preoccupied with Cho at the moment to act on it. He still hadn't managed to snog Ginny himself, not in the last year anyway, and even though he still intended to at some point, at the moment he was more concerned with trying to get Cho's attention focused on him instead of Cedric. But even Harry knew that Ginny had already had several boyfriends, her latest one reportedly one of his dorm-mates, Neville Longbottom. At any rate, it was rumoured that he had asked her to the Yule Ball already and she had accepted.

If it hadn't been for his infatuation with Cho, he might have asked her himself; now he could only hope for a chance to dance with her at the Ball when the time came. His more immediate concern, however, was how to get Cho alone long enough to ask her. If he didn't do it soon, Cedric would surely beat his time with her once again. But virtually every time he saw Cho, she was with a gang of girlfriends and that effectively ruined any chance he might have had to ask her out.

If Harry had had even a little previous experience with girls, he might have thought of approaching her and asking her to go off alone with him for a few minutes, just long enough for him to ask her—but as it was, he never did. Even the advice his parents and Sirius gave him on the subject had come too late to be of any help to him; he ended up having to ask the Patil twins for himself and Ron, since he seemed unable to ask anyone, even Hermione.

Not that he hadn't tried. His latest attempt had been with the beautiful Beauxbatons girl, Fleur Delacour. Merlin, if _that _wasn't aiming high, nothing was. She was reportedly the most popular and beautiful girl in the entire Beauxbatons school, whose female student body was presently visiting Hogwarts, just as the male student body of a northern European magic school, Durmstrang, was visiting. It had turned out the best Seeker in the world attended that school, one Viktor Krum. Ron had idolized him—at least until he learned that Krum had his eye on Hermione, which didn't surprise Harry, since Krum was reportedly a ladies' man, very popular among the females at his own school.

As beautiful as Hermione had become, Harry was sure she had already gotten several offers, including one from Krum. Even at that, she had confessed her growing feelings for Ron to her friend and adopted brother, himself. Harry even suspected that Ron considered Hermione to be totally out of his league, that she couldn't possibly be attracted to him since he was so ordinary and she was so beautiful and smart. Even at that, it obviously hadn't stopped him from fancying her.

If his best mate didn't do something in the way of asking her out soon (after the Ball, of course), he would likely lose her and it would be his own fault. Unfortunately, Harry was unlikely to be much help in this instance, especially since he had his own romantic problems to occupy him. His only possible chance to be with Cho now was if she was willing to dance with him at some point during the Ball … since he had already tried to ask her out the one time he had managed to get her alone and she had told him someone else had already asked her.

Even when she'd apologized for having to refuse him, it didn't mollify Harry very much, especially since he was sure that Cedric had been the one to ask her. Obviously he wasn't afraid to approach a whole gaggle of girls and single out one, then ask her for a date. But then Cedric was seventeen, handsome, friendly and outgoing, for this reason among others making him very popular with the female population of Hogwarts, from fourth-years on up. He had little reason to be frightened of girls and was therefore far more at ease with them than Harry was.

Both his parents and Sirius had cautioned him not to take it personally if a girl turned him down for a date. Of course, since it was one he really fancied, like Cho, it was hard _not_ to take it personally, especially the times he saw her with Cedric and virtually ignoring him, even when she was with her usual gaggle of girlfriends. The only time she seemed willing to talk to him, even briefly, was if they happened to run into each other and both were alone.

He didn't want to give either of his friends the cold shoulder, but at the same time, the fact that he usually hung around with Ron and Hermione had to have reached Cho's ears, and it wouldn't surprise him if she figured that one, if not both of them, must have a crush on Hermione. Harry liked Hermione a lot, but since 1993, any romantic feelings he might have harboured for her had changed into those of a brother for a sister. He treated Hermione generally as he did his sister Liz, but couldn't figure a way to tell Cho that delicately.

Even one of the times he had made calf-eyes at her in the Great Hall during lunch-time, one of her friends had pointed out the fact that he was looking at her and Cho's eyes had met his. Her smile had rattled him so much that even as he tried to return the smile, he had accidentally spat out the swallow of pumpkin juice he had taken and it had gone down his front. He had blushed, feeling like a total fool, especially when he had heard Cho's friends laugh even as he occupied himself mopping up the worst of it. Fortunately Cho had not laughed at him, but he felt thoroughly embarrassed nonetheless, because it had happened in front of her, the one person he most wanted to impress.

Fortunately he managed to regain his composure by the time an excited Liz found him about halfway through the lunch period. "Big brother, big brother!" she called out, running up to him.

"Yeah, Sis, what is it?"

"I just got an owl post from Mum and Dad; they said they're sending my owl and broom tomorrow!"

"That's great," he smiled, giving her a brotherly hug. "Did you want us to practise together at some point after you get them?"

"That would be fine. Let me know as soon as you can as to when it's convenient for you." She'd been about to say something else, but the five-minute warning bell stopped her.

"Sorry, Liz, gotta go. See you later," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before running off to his next class and Liz to hers, each thinking their own thoughts and hoping things worked out positively for each's own individual situation.

**Ron and Hermione – First Love**

Of course, despite how insurmountable the others' problems seemed, Ron Weasley knew that his own problem truly was—at least in his own eyes. No one he talked to seemed able to help him overcome his shyness around women, especially the one he least wanted to be shy around, one Hermione Granger. He simply had no idea if he would ever be able to get Hermione to go out with him, mainly because he seemed literally unable to approach her and ask her out, even if she was alone in a place like the library or something … which she rarely was any more.

But even that seemed a bad idea, especially since he'd recently heard that Krum had been spending a lot of time hanging around her. Ron was naturally fiercely jealous, but didn't see that he had any right to her. He hated being such a coward, but didn't see any way to overcome it. He loved her so; why couldn't he tell her? Of course, he naturally didn't think she had any kind of feelings for him—at least not the kind that were anywhere near similar to his own, especially not with blokes like Krum paying court to her. Why would she choose the likes of himself when people like that were around and paying attention to her?

He wished could give her a valid reason to choose him over the others (or at least one _he_ considered valid, anyway), but she was so beautiful, so smart, so far out of his league, it wasn't funny. He loved Harry for doing all he could to foster the relationship between him and Hermione (or even a _potential _relationship), but no matter how good someone's advice was, it was worthless unless the person getting it acted on it—and he saw no way he could possibly do so.

Even as he prepared himself to go, th only good thing about going to the Yule Ball as far as Ron was concerned was possibly seeing Hermione all dressed up and looking more like a girl than she ever had; at the same time, Ron saw no way he could possibly manage to win her away from Krum and others like him.

She deserved so much better than the likes of himself. His heart ached at the thought of losing her, but he knew of no way to stop it. Oh well, what was the point of dwelling on it? It was only making him upset and he still had the Ball to get through. Harry would be coming by any minute to take him there to meet their dates, so he had to knuckle down and finish preparing himself. Gods, how he hated these hand-me-down robes he had gotten from home! He didn't blame his mum, of course; it wasn't her fault their finances were so limited, but it didn't make him feel any differently about them. At the same time, it didn't help his chances with the opposite sex, which were virtually nil, anyway—especially the one member of the opposite sex he most fancied.

And he was right. He virtually ignored his own date, Padma Patil; she finally left him after asking him point-blank if he ever intended to dance with her and he had given her a flat-out "No," too busy sulking and making jealous remarks whenever Hermione and Krum got within sight of him and Harry. He knew he should have at least been civil to her, but he was hurting too much to be able to do so.

In fact, his friend had recently lost his own date, Parvati, when one of the other male Durmstrang students had asked her to dance; she had gone off with him and not returned. But even Harry had done better than him; at least he had managed to dance the token dance at the Ball, even if Parvati _had_ led him. And one of the few times Hermione had come to join them, he had managed to drive her off every time. Damn, why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut? He was only making things worse every time he spoke to her.

The last time worst of all … she had ended up in tears after lecturing him to not wait so long to ask her out after this—and especially not come to her as a last resort instead of his first choice. She had ended up ordering both him and Harry to bed, and he had been unable to explain to him what had happened. Of course, it hadn't helped his disposition any to recall the way he had treated Harry for several weeks when he had believed both the rumour that Harry had somehow been able to put his name in the Goblet of Fire even though the Age Line Dumbledore had put around it was supposed to prevent anyone under seventeen from approaching it and the gossip that Hermione and Harry were supposedly having a romantic relationship because of Rita Skeeter's sensationalism.

He felt bad for treating his best friend like so much dirt for so long, and wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to be around him again. It was only after the first task had been completed and Harry had managed to both slay the Hungarian Horntail and retrieve the golden egg which would enable him to go on to the second task that Ron had managed to approach him and apologise. Admittedly, it was a half-baked and backhanded apology, but the point was, he _did_ apologise.

All the same, who could blame Harry for coming out with, "So you've figured that out, have you? Took you long enough."

Ron truly wished he could have come up with something far better than, "I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it. Others were saying it behind your back."

"Brilliant," Harry had retorted. "Makes me feel loads better."

Not long after that Ron had said that he'd figured things would be all right between them again once Harry had figured out about the dragon and such. Harry threw back, "How could anyone figure that out? That's totally mental."

Even Ron had to admit that. "I guess I was simply distraught." To put it mildly! Even at that, the last thing he should have done was take out his jealousy, hurt and envy on Harry and Hermione. He truly had no cause to do so; of all people, he should know Harry well enough by now to know that he would never do anything like try to put his name in the Goblet simply to get attention—or have anyone else do it for him, for that matter.

After the way he had treated Harry, it was a wonder the latter had still been able to consider him his friend. Most people wouldn't have. Well, all he could say to that was he was glad that Harry wasn't "most people." His only concern now was what to do, if anything, about Hermione. He had loved her for a long time, almost since first laying eyes upon her, and was certain he always would—but saw no way that she would everbe able to forgive him for the way he had treated her. His own heart cried when he had seen the tears in her eyes and on her face because of what he had said; if her reaction to his treatment of her hadn't shown him the truth of her feelings for him then, nothing would.

Still, it was virtually impossible for him to accept the knowledge that she loved him in return. How could it possibly be true, when there were so many others for her to choose from? How could she possibly consider him better than any of them, especially Krum, when they had so much more going for them than he did?

When they were preparing for bed, Harry had lit into him with a soft yet sharp voice. "Ron, you may be my best mate, but at the same time, you're the stupidest, most clueless git I've ever met! Can't you see that 'Mione loves you and has for a long time? How could you possibly have been mental enough to have treated her so shabbily? She didn't deserve one word of your tirade; not one word! She's done nothing wrong, yet you took your hurt and jealousy out on not only her, but both of us!"

"Harry . . ." His own voice was so soft that he was sure Harry didn't hear it because his friend had continued with his tirade.

"For your information, 'Mione only accepted the date with Krum when you couldn't bring yourself to ask her. She also told me that she had refused several offers before accepting his in order to give you a chance to ask her. And if you didn't take the chance she offered you, whose fault was that? Certainly not hers! Also, she chose that dress she wore specifically with you in mind because she knew that pink was your favourite colour, at least on a girl. Her hairstyle, too, because she knew how you liked long, sleek hair on girls.

"To a certain extent, I can understand your difficulty in approaching her, having to grow up in both the shadows of your older brothers who have always excelled, as well as me, being what and who I am—which, by the way, I would gladly swap for a quiet, _ordinary _wizarding life like yours if I could, a life with no one from the press dogging my steps at every turn, simply because of my famous parents, writing every conceivable thing … and some _in_conceivable things … about me and never mind how it makes me feel or what it may do to my reputation, as long as it sells papers. So no matter how bad you think you have it, here is one person who would gladly switch places with you if he could, even with all the things he supposedly has going for him!

"To get back to 'Mione … unfortunately for her, she happens to be the forgiving type. All too much so, especially where you're concerned. In fact, she's probably the only girl who could ever countenance you on a permanent basis. She's proved that already, in fact. For Merlin's sake, you really think it was easy for me to forgive you after the way you treated me, automatically thinking the worst of me at the champion-choosing ceremony when as long as we've known each other, you of all people should have known better?

"Unfortunately for me, I'm also too forgiving for my own good. Also, your apology, such as it was, was both backhanded and far too delayed for my taste. Oh well, I suppose what matters is that it's all behind us now. But your situation with 'Mione is _not_. If you want me to go with you to help, say the word, but you've got to do something to mend fences with her _now_ or you'll lose her for sure—and if you let her … the best thing that ever happened to you … slip through your fingers, I assure you that you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Ron finally held up a hand to stop Harry's tirade. "All right, mate, you've made your point. But how can I possibly turn things around now?"

"Well, an apology would be a good start … then maybe if you could bring yourself to tell her how you really feel about her … and finally—"

"I should kiss her, right?" Ron finished.

"That wasn't exactly what I'd intended to say, but yes, that would be a step in the right direction," Harry agreed. "How about our taking a walk about lunchtime tomorrow, the three of us, and finding a secluded spot to eat together, then we get this whole mess between you straightened out?"

"Harry Potter playing Cupid," Ron made himself chuckle. "Who would have thought it? Just the same, I can't help thinking you'd do well to take your own bloody advice, mate. I don't see you snogging Cho Chang, after all, and I know you fancy her as much as I fancy Hermione."

"Let me worry about my own love life, such as it is. That's not the issue here. The object is to get _you_ a love life. Now is it a deal or not?"

"I suppose so." And with those last three words, Ronald Bilius Weasley sealed his own fate—both for now and virtually every year of the rest of his life. A life he now had a fair chance at spending with the girl he loved, rather than as a lifelong bachelor.


	15. September 1995: Hogwarts, Year 5

_**Hogwarts, Year 5 – September 1995**_

**OWL POST #1:**

**15 September 1995**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I can't be sure whether or not this will get to you; every bit of incoming and outgoing post is  
being monitored. There is much I'd love to say on the subject but I cannot at this point. Just  
let me assure you that I'm getting along as best I can, and can handle whatever is thrown at  
me; I just wish that Liz didn't have to endure it. If it wasn't for the upcoming OWL exams, I don't think I could endure it. _

_Certainly I have nothing else to occupy my mind these days; virtually everything that has made my academic career worthwhile is gradually being taken away from me—and all because I won't go along with the dangerous lies being spread regarding You-Know-Who. Dad, you know better than anyone the truth of that statement. I hate to think what will happen to the world if people don't realise the truth soon. Can't say any more, except that despite what you may hear from this end, I have never lied to you (or anyone else) and never will._

_Harry_

**OWL POST #2:**

**30 September 1995**

_**Dearest Harry …**_

_**Your father and I are so sorry to hear that things have become so difficult for you at school lately. I can well imagine what you'd like to say but cannot; unfortunately, there are all too many of those kinds of people in the world, people who would sooner risk the lives of everyone around them rather than admit the truth. But be strong, child; you know you're right, and soon the truth will come out … and best of all, you will be vindicated. **_

_**And those who wronged you will be clamoring for your forgiveness. Let's agree on this much, anyway--you may tell us everything once you come home for the holidays. Meanwhile, stick close to your friends, seek solace from them and allow them to give it in return. Liz as well; she loves you and believes in you, just as we do. Until we can see you again, take comfort in our love and belief in you, however bleak things may look now. The best of luck on your OWL exams; let us know your results.**_

_**All our love,  
Mum and Dad**_

Harry almost literally felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders upon reading his mother's note. With parents, family and friends like his, he felt sure that nothing would be able to keep him down for long. He was convinced that that Umbridge cow was truly evil, especially after what she'd forced him to do in his detentions with her, doing lines with his own blood for ink.

Truly, his hand would never be the same … and just wait until he told his mum and dad how it had come about! They had never been any more fond of the Ministry than he was, and would be even less fond of it now, because the Ministry was sticking their noses in school business when they had no right to do so. It seemed to him that they were literally making rules to keep the students from telling the outside world what was really going on. But someone had to get the word out somehow, even if they had to do it either illegally or secretly, which seemed to be the only way to accomplish anything of value.

To put it simply, he was being punished because the Ministry was totally and thoroughly in denial, but no amount of punishment was going to change the fact that he was telling the truth. Voldemort was indeed back, and if someone didn't get the message soon, the entire wizarding world would be little more than sitting ducks waiting to be picked off by Voldemort and his followers.

But punishment was a small price to pay if it meant eventual vindication and lives saved. His dad had told him that time and again, and Harry believed it just as completely and fully as James did … and never more than now. He just hoped he would survive until the Christmas holidays—physically, at least. Emotionally, Harry's friends and Liz were doing everything they could to get him through the next three months. Truly, they would be the longest three months of his life, but as long as the truth came out in the end, that's what mattered.

_**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but don't worry, upcoming installments are longer. Most of them anyway. And keep in mind that this is a WIP, so bear with me. I add installments shortly after I finish writing them--usually two to three days.**_


	16. OctDec 1995: Parental Advice

_**Parental Advice – October-December 1995**_

There were only two things that made the last few months of this year bearable—Harry's work with his friends and classmates in the DA and his budding feelings for one Cho Chang. All the same, he was going to need as much advice as he could get regarding girls from as many older people as possible, preferably those closest to him, such as his parents and Sirius, if not Remus as well. Depended on how often he was able to see or talk to any of them on the subject.

Not very often lately, certainly, but often enough to know that they were sufficiently knowledgeable on the subject and definitely wanted their opinion. In fact, his mother had given him the advice that a girl can often claim she doesn't care for a given bloke, yet she actually does; according to her, girls mainly did that to protect themselves emotionally. Sirius had added that he should go more by how a girl acted rather than by what she said.

Remus had just started dating Tonks, but at this point he was off somewhere, having transformed into his werewolf persona, and so was unable to give Harry advice this time around. And should his friends need any advice, Harry intended to share it with them as well. Meanwhile, his main concern was being able to ask Cho to this year's Yule Ball before anyone else did—and that would take some doing, considering how popular she was—but she was worth the effort.

Virtually every time he was ready to give up the fight as a bad job, a vision of Cho's lovely brown eyes and sweet smile popped into his head and gave him renewed strength. Especially when he recalled his father advising him to be persistent and not to give up on trying to get Cho's attention, in the process mentioning how many times he had asked his mum out before she said yes … but once she did, they ended up dating steadily, falling in love and eventually marrying. If it could happen to them, who's to say that it couldn't happen with him and Cho?

Of course, both of themwere far too young to think along those lines, especially now, but Harry couldn't help enjoying the idea immensely … and his enjoyment seemed to increase geometrically with every passing day. Of course, Ginny was getting progressively more attractive as well; after all, she was fourteen now. If it wasn't for Cho, he would be chasing her right now.

But sixteen (the age Cho was) looked even better, at least for the moment. Now, if he could only get her alone long enough, away from her constant gaggle of friends, he'd be able to ask her out. If he couldn't manage it soon, someone would surely beat him to her and that was the last thing he wanted.

Unfortunately, by the time he finally managed to do it, Cho had already been asked by Cedric Diggory, and not even her apology didn't mollify Harry much. The best he could expect now was maybe a dance at the Ball, depending on who he went with—especially if he went stag. He supposed he should be thankful that he at least got to see her during the DA classes, and was pleased to see that his teaching seemed to be doing at least some of his classmates some good. Maybe if his plans to be an Auror didn't work out, he could come back to Hogwarts as a DADA teacher. If anyone could do it, he could.

One day near Christmas, they'd just finished a class and Harry happened to find himself and Cho alone together in the Room of Requirement, which they had been using as a secret meeting place for the classes. She had asked him if he could work with her on her Patronus some more, since she couldn't seem to get anything more than mist out of the end of her wand, whereas Hermione and some of the others had managed corporeal Patronuses, just as Harry himself had. He said he'd be glad to help and offer whatever tips he thought might help.

However, it was near the end of their impromptu (and private) lesson that Cho started giving him looks that Harry would swear were … _hungry_. That seemed to be the best word he could think of to describe them, at least for the moment. It was hard to believe that she would actually find him attractive, even for a moment, but she seemed to, and just the thought of her close to him made his heart pound, not to mention a certain area below his waist tighten up. But he sternly reminded himself not to get his hopes up too high, especially since Cedric Diggory was older, taller and handsomer than he was—and that was just for starters!

"So, Harry, have you managed to find a date for the ball yet?" She tried to keep the talk casual as she asked and they prepared to leave the room.

" 'Fraid not," he replied. "But I'm not too worried. If nothing else, I can always go stag."

"Just the same, that seems like such a waste. There are so many girls who'd love to go with you."

"I know, but they're just a bit too obvious about it. Makes me think that they only want to go out with me because of my famous parents and my … adventures with Voldemort, not for me, myself. I assure you, those … adventures were not my choice, and fame doesn't automatically make me a better person, much less a better date, than somebody who's not famous."

"Harry, you could never be ordinary, even if you weren't famous," Cho opined feelingly—so much so that he couldn't help giving her a strange look. When he did, she was unable to keep from blushing, and in spite of himself, Harry felt good that he was able to make her do that. "Well, it's true. There's something, I can't say just what, though, that sets you apart, makes you … different from other boys in your age group."

He was so entranced with her that he didn't notice that she had moved inexorably closer to him and that her eyes had become fixed on his lips … at least not at the moment, but that would soon change. "Thanks for saying that, but I'm sure Cedric is just as famous in his own way as I am."

"Not necessarily." The tone of Cho's voice had become positively seductive, and she had moved even closer to him. One step further and they would be close enough to kiss. Gods, what would happen if they actually did it? Harry's heart began to beat even faster and his jeans got tighter. "If it wasn't for Cedric, I'd have been … honoured to go to the ball with you."

"But you still intend to go with him, don't you?"

"I'm afraid so. Sorry," she apologised again, her eyes still fixed on his lips.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault I couldn't get to you in time or that Cedric asked you first."

"Which reminds me—I've been meaning to ask … am I the first girl you've ever tried to ask out?"

"Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

Cho nodded. "ThoughI can't say I'm surprised. If you were more experienced, you'd probably have figured another way to ask me."

"Probably," Harry found himself admitting even as she took that last step closer to him, which put them less than an inch apart.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be your first date, Harry, but at least I can be the first to do this."

With that, her lips found his. As soon as their lips touched, he knew that it was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. The kiss with Hermione had been nice, but there had been no sparks or excitement. This time, there was plenty of both. Oh gods, were there _ever_!

And he was too occupied with the sweetness of her kiss to correct her, that she had not been the one to give him his first kiss … at least not technically. Of course, in another sense, she _had _given him his first kiss—or at any rate, his first truly _romantic_ kiss. And even if he ended up with someone else, like Ginny, Harry knew that he would never forget this kiss as long as he lived. And once he finally did manage to snog Ginny, he would be able to give her a truly memorable kiss. Even as much as he wanted to continue, he knew he couldn't, not and still keep his hands off her.

"Cho … oh, my God …" His voice came out huskier than he had intended even as he hastily broke the kiss, hoping she hadn't felt his burgeoning arousal.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" She sounded concerned that she might have gone too far or something as she reluctantly backed off.

"No. Sorry for acting so startled. The kiss was … incredible. Just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Tell you what. I heard there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up in February. Around Valentine's Day, in fact. Would you like us to go there together?"

"Uh … yeah. That'd be great," Harry found himself saying. "But what if Cedric asks you to go there between now and then?"

"I'll just have to tell him I have another date, that's all," she returned with a sly smile and wink. "Maybe we can even snog while we're there." She turned for the door after gathering her things. "Of course, if you change your mind between now and then, be sure to let me know."

" 'Course. Sure. No problem," Harry assured her, although he highly doubted he would change his mind. Cho had not only given him one hell of a kiss, she had actually asked him out on a date! He'd be foolish to turn down a chance to be with her—especially if it meant they were able to snog again. "See you next meeting."

"Next meeting." She gave him another sweet smile and left after saying, "Incidentally, I just thought you'd like to know that I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time. I'm glad I finally got the chance to do it."

Harry left the room about five minutes later after gathering his own things together, his lips still tingling from Cho's fantastic kiss. He had to find Hermione and tell her what had just happened. That is, if he could manage to find her alone. This was the last thing he wanted Ron to listen in on, especially if either of them happened to mention the kiss he and Hermione had shared two summers ago.

Fortunately, by the time he reached the common room, he found Hermione at a table, studying as usual. When he approached her, she looked up and smiled. "Harry, you look like you just got Stunned or something."

"I might as well have," he confessed. "Cho needed a little extra instruction in doing a corporeal Patronus, then not long after we finished that, she … kissed me."

Hermione's eyes widened. "She … _kissed _you?"

"It was the last thing I was expecting, naturally, but it was … incredible, nonetheless."

"But why did she do it? I thought she was going to the ball with Cedric."

"She still is … but she said she's been wanting to do this for a long time. And guess what, she even asked _me_ out … to the next Hogsmeade weekend in February!"

"Did you accept—or need I ask, simply judging by the look on your face?"

"Of course," he returned happily, somehow unable to keep from giving Hermione a totally goofy smile. "You know how long I've fancied her."

"Well, congratulations," Hermione replied. "I wish you the best of luck. Oh, before I forget, how would you say her kisses compare with mine?"

"She's a great kisser," he returned with another goofy smile. "Nothing against you, of course, but that was … just an experiment. This was a truly _romantic_ kiss."

"I'm glad for your sake that it finally happened. Now let's see if you two can keep it going."

Just then another voice broke in … Ron's. " 'Mione, can you lend me your Potions homework? I don't want to have another detention with Snape, especially not with OWLs coming up … Oh, Harry. Didn't see you, mate. What are you doing here? Thought you were still in the Room of Requirement."

"Just came from there," Harry managed to reply. "Had to give one of my students a little … extra instruction."

"In what, may I ask?"

"Corporeal Patronuses."

"And may I also ask which student?"

"Cho," was the one-word reply. But even Ron could tell something had happened by the look on his friend's face. "What happened afterward, though, mate? You look totally gobsmacked."

"I think I am. Cho … kissed me."

"She did _what_?" Ron's voice went up an octave.

"She kissed me."

"But I thought she was going to the ball with Cedric."

"She is … and guess what else!"

"What?"

"She asked me to go to Hogsmeade in February!"

"Well, congratulations, mate. I know how long you've been wanting this. Do you think things will actually work out between you?"

"Couldn't say. I'll have to see how this Hogsmeade thing goes. For the time being, though, I'm satisfied with things as they are." At this point both Harry and Hermione noted that Ron seemed to be every bit as gobsmacked as Harry was, although for a different reason.

"You all right, mate?" Harry asked Ron.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Just a bit … surprised, that's all. Do you still intend to go to the ball, even without a date?"

"I think so; if only to see if I can get a dance or two from Cho."

"I suggest you try for some from Ginny too while you're there, mate, if only to throw her off the track."

"I'll consider it—but Gin's not stupid. If she sees me dancing with Cho, she's bound to suspect something. Which reminds me … who's _she_ going with?"

"Neville, if memory serves me."

"How about you? Did you ask 'Mione or what?"

Ron's blush told Harry volumes, and this time he smiled knowingly. "Well, congratulations, mate. I knew you could do it! I'll see you at the ball, then." He turned to go. "Well, I'm heading up to the dorm. See you there later, mate."

"Later," Ron called after him as he looked up to see Harry disappearing through the portrait hole. "Now, about that Potions homework, 'Mione …"

"Oh, yes. Here. But have it back to me by Friday. You know that's when it's due."

After he'd gotten the homework, the red-headed, freckle-faced 15-year-old headed up to his dorm and his best friend, still having questions about what had happened between him and Cho and determined to get some answers, whatever he had to do.


	17. February 1996: Disastrous Date

_**A/N: If some of this sounds familiar, it's because it is. What you don't recognise is mine. The rest is from the 5th book, "Order of the Phoenix," pages 555-560, 562-3, 571-73 (portions of Chapters 25 and 26) by the one and only JK Rowling. The characters are all hers; I'm just playing with them for a while.  
**_

_**Disastrous Date – February 1996**_

Had it not been for all the homework leading up to the OWL tests and the DA meetings, Harry was sure he would have almost literally climbed the wall dwelling on both his troubles with the evil Dolores Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad, consisting of the worst of the Slytherins, including his nemesis, one Draco Malfoy, who took a positive delight in throwing all the privileges he had and that Harry was denied in his face at every opportunity.

In addition, Harry was sure that it was only a matter of time that he would soon be denied virtually the last privilege he possessed—Hogsmeade trips. This upcoming one which he was planning to spend with Cho was the second one of the year; he had gone to the first with Ron and Hermione and everyone they could get to join the DA at the HogsHead pub, back in the first week of October.

He found it very difficult to eat breakfast the morning of the fourteenth because of all the butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of spending a day with Cho, but he knew he looked as good as he could possibly manage under the circumstances. He scarcely heard Hermione when she spoke to him. "Harry?..._Harry_! Did you hear me?"

"Uh … sorry, 'Mione. I was preoccupied. What did you say?"

"Could you meet me in the Three Broomsticks pub at midday today?"

Harry frowned at the prospect of his day with Cho being interrupted. "I don't know. Cho might be expecting me to spend the entire day with her; we never decided exactly what we were going to do."

"Well, bring her along then … but you _will_ come?" Harry had never heard such urgency in Hermione's voice before and could only imagine what had been in that parchment she had received during breakfast, since she had never said what it contained.

"Erm … yeah, if it's that important—but why is it so urgent?"

"No time to tell you now. I've got to answer this parchment." With that, she hurried off, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of uneaten toast in the other.

He met Ron on the way to meet Cho, letting his moans and groans about how bad he was at Quidditch and how bad the team was roll off him, if only in an effort to forget how much he missed being unable to play because of Umbridge's bloody lifetime ban. Ron seemed to detect that Harry wasn't really paying attention because their goodbyes upon separating—Harry to meet Cho, Ron to go to the Quidditch pitch—were somewhat cold. But he promptly forgot the encounter, at least temporarily, upon catching sight of Cho waiting for him near the oak front doors of the castle.

He had frankly never imagined it possible she could look any prettier, but she did, especially with her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Harry felt like his hands and feet were too big for his body as he walked beside her, feeling totally clumsy and awkward and thoroughly tongue-tied. In fact, he had to force himself to greet her. "Uh … hi, Cho."

"Harry." She nodded and smiled in his direction, somewhat nervously … but certainly no more nervous than he himself was.

"Well … erm … shall we go, then?"

They joined the others going to Hogsmeade, finding it easier to just walk together silently, periodically catching each other's eye and smiling. Upon nearing the Quidditch stadium, Harry looked up and saw Gryffindor players skimming over the stands and felt a horrible pang, wishing with all his being that he was up in the air with them. Being a player herself, Cho seemed to understand, and the look on his face was not lost on her.

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he found himself admitting.

"Remember the first time we played against each other in your third year?"

"Yeah," Harry recalled, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. "You kept blocking me."

"What's more, Wood told you not to be so much of a gentleman and to knock me off my broom if you had to," Cho smiled in recollection. "Didn't he get taken on by a pro team shortly after his graduation?"

"Puddlemere United," Harry supplied. "I saw him at the World Cup last year."

"That's right. I also saw you there, remember? My folks and I had an adjoining campsite. It was really good, wasn't it?"

Fortunately the subject of the World Cup carried them through the drive and toward the gates of Hogsmeade. Harry found it easier to talk to Cho than he expected, and was just beginning to feel confident and optimistic as to a positive outcome of their date when a gang of Slytherin girls passed them, a gang which included Pansy Parkinson. Once she spotted them, she screeched out their names.

"Potter and Chang! Urgh, Chang, I don't think much of your taste. At least Cedric is good-looking!"

"What business is it of yours who I go out with, Parkinson?" she shot back. "As far as that goes, I could easily question yours! That pale-faced prat Malfoy …ugh! Disgusting! At least Harry has some colour to him!" She stalked off with Harry beside her before Pansy could say a word in reply, although they heard snide talk and laughter drifting back to them. In spite of himself, Harry was pleased at Cho's defending him, and his ego was buoyed up, at least until they walked through the gates of Hogsmeade.

"Uh … where would you like to go?" he asked her.

"Nowhere in particular," she replied. "Wherever you like is fine with me. What matters is that we're together."

As they walked past one of the shops, noticing a poster featuring pictures of the Death Eaters who had recently escaped Askaban, Cho spoke again. "Don't you think it's funny how ten Death Eaters are on the loose and there are no dementors here looking for them?"

"Yeah," Harry had to agree. "Really weird."

Harry was glad there were no dementors around, but their absence was nonetheless very significant. It didn't seem to him as though they were even bothering to look for the escaped convicts, so the Ministry had to have totally and thoroughly lost control of them once and for all.

"Uh … would you like to get something to drink? A butterbeer, perhaps?" Cho offered as they neared Madam Puddifoot's.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry agreed, somewhat unenthusiastically, not being fond of the place but unable to suggest another, more palatable spot such as the Three Broomsticks, in time to stop Cho from entering. As it was, all he could do was follow her inside and look around for a vacant table. To his dismay, he noted a number of golden cherubs hovering over each of the small circular tables, occasionally throwing pink confetti over the occupants, not needing Cho to point them out, but she did nonetheless.

"Look, she's decorated it for Valentine's Day!"

They seated themselves at the only vacant table, situated near the steamy window. As they waited to be noticed, Harry noted that virtually the entire clientele consisted of romantic couples, virtually all of whom were either holding hands or snogging. Only himself and Cho were doing neither, ending up just sitting there, thoroughly embarrassed. Even as much as Harry would have liked to reach over and take her hand, he didn't want her to think he was only doing it because everyone else was. By the time he'd convinced himself to try, Madam Puddifoot, a stout, kindly-looking witch with a shiny black bun, had approached them.

"What would you like, m'dears?"

"Two butterbeers, please," said Cho, before Harry could do so.

As they waited, the couple at the next table began snogging in earnest, making Harry acutely uncomfortable, for he was sure Cho was expecting him to do the same, and at the thought of kissing her in public, he felt his face grow hot. Alone in the Room of Requirement was one thing; here was entirely another. Even with his relative inexperience with girls, Harry had always preferred the idea of doing something like kissing in private, without a whole roomful of prying eyes upon them.

Fortunately, Cho happened to mention Umbridge, and they spent the next few minutes happily trashing her for the few minutes it took for their butterbeers to arrive. But the conversation didn't last long and finally Harry simply decided to mention Hermione's wanting him to meet her at the Three Broomsticks.

"Uh … Cho, would you like to go with me to the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime? Hermione asked me to meet her there and said I could bring you if I liked."

Cho's eyebrows rose. "You're meeting Hermione Granger? Today?"

"She asked me to, so I thought I would, though I don't know just why. She just said it was urgent."

"And you feel you've got to go, simply because _she_ said it was urgent." Her tone sounded cold and forbidding, cooling Harry's desire to reach out and take her nearby hand, which was less than a foot away from his.

"In that case, why don't you just leave?" To Harry's horror, he saw tears fill her eyes. "Why did you come here with me in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet someone else right after me? Just how many girls are you meeting today, anyway?"

"It's not like that!" he shot back, so relieved at finally understanding what she was annoyed about that he laughed, which he realised a split second too late was a mistake, especially when Cho sprang to her feet and turned for the door. By this time, all of the other couples were watching and listening to the debacle unfolding before them.

"I'll see you around, Harry." With that, she dashed to the door, pulled it open and hurried out.

"Cho!" he called after her, but the door had already swung shut behind her. There was total silence within the shop and every eye in the place was on him. Harry threw a Galleon on the table, stood up to shake pink confetti off his jumper and followed Cho out the door. Upon getting outside, he didn't see her anywhere, so he thought he might as well go to the Three Broomsticks, even though it was still two hours before he was supposed to meet Hermione.

Better that than to walk around in the rain, which was starting to come down hard just as he reached the door of the latter pub.

There weren't as many patrons in here, and Harry eventually surmised that Madam Puddifoot's seemed to be the place to go if one was romantically involved. He had thought he was going to be, but that scenario seemed to be shot all to bloody hell, especially now, and there didn't seem to be anything at all he could do to change it. He found a vacant table, ordered another butterbeer and nursed it for an hour, then ordered another, brooding over the fiasco he had endured earlier until he heard the door open and Hermione call to him.

"Harry! How long have you been here? Where's Cho?" She joined him at the table before he had a chance to reply, launching into her reason for calling him there as soon as she sat down, becoming so involved that she completely forgot what she'd originally asked, and frankly Harry was glad of it, because he wasn't ready to discuss it—at least not at this point in time.

It wasn't until the following day that Harry managed to tell Hermione what had happened on his date with Cho. As it was, her actions upon seeing him in the Great Hall at breakfast prompted the other girl to ask about same even as Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch upon seeing Cho, even though she didn't acknowledge him, simply sat down at the Ravenclaw table with her back to him.

"Oh yes, I meant to ask you," Hermione remarked. "What happened with you and Cho? Why were you at the Three Broomsticks so early?"

"Erm … well … now that you mention it, it was a complete fiasco." He then told her all about what happened at Madam Puddifoot's. Near the end, he said, "I mean, why did she just suddenly jump up and run out of the place? I mean, what was that all about? What was going on?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, Harry, I hate to say this, but you were a bit tactless."

"_Me_, tactless?" Harry was surprised and furious. "One minute we were getting along fine, then after I asked her to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks to meet you, she went ballistic and stormed out."

"Well, you see, you shouldn't have told her you wanted to meet me halfway through your date."

"But you told me told me to meet you and to bring her along. How was I supposed to do that without telling her?"

"You should have told her differently," returned Hermione with a maddeningly patient air. "You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd made you promise and you really didn't want to go, that you'd much rather have spent the day with her, but unfortunately you thought you ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you and hopefully you'd be able to get away quickly. It might also have been a good idea to have told her how ugly you think I am," Hermione added.

"But I don't think you're ugly," Harry protested.

"Harry …" she sighed exasperatedly. "I'm simply trying to say that you upset Cho when you said you were going to meet me, so she tried to make you jealous. It was her way of trying to find out how much you liked her."

"Is that what she was doing? Wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked me whether I liked her better than you?"

"Girls don't often ask questions like that," his companion replied.

"Well, they should! Then I could have just told her that I fancy her and she wouldn't have had to get all worked up!"

"I'm not saying that what she did was sensible. I'm just trying to make you see how she was feeling at the time."

This time Harry sighed in exasperation. "Okay, fine. I'll try to keep it in mind after this."

It was really too bad that he couldn't have had such a talk with Hermione before the date; the whole fiasco might never have happened and he might even now be somewhere private alone with Cho, snogging her silly. Instead, she was avoiding him, wouldn't even meet his eyes or speak to him. Maybe there was something to what Hermione said, after all. At any rate, because of what had happened, it was going to take a long time, if ever, for him to have another chance with her—and thanks to his inadvertent but nonetheless serious mistakes, only Merlin knew when that would be.


	18. April 1996: Elizabeth Turns Thirteen

**Elizabeth Turns Thirteen – April 1996**

Neither Elizabeth Rose Potter nor any other member of her family were able to fully believe (at least not emotionally, although they knew it intellectually) that she was about to officially become a teenager within a week, their memories of her as a baby, toddler and little girl still vivid in their minds … but it was true, nonetheless. Harry could still recall how he had felt on his thirteenth birthday, but then that had only been three years previous, not to mention how his hormones had chosen to kick in big-time not long after he had reached that particular milestone, age-wise.

However, they seemed to only increase with time, and Harry could only hope he could manage to keep his feelings and desires under control until the proper time. Meanwhile, he occupied himself wondering if his young sister had begun having these same feelings and desires yet, and even though he had caught young blokes of her age group giving her the eye, none had made a move on her. Probably because she had made sure to spread his reputation as a _very_ protective big brother, even more so than the Weasley boys were of Ginny, and that was saying something.

Just the same, he had made especial note of one Seamus Finnigan in his year checking her out at every opportunity. If she didn't notice soon, he might have to point her in the right direction. Seamus wasn't perfect, Merlin knew, but then, who was? And Liz could certainly do worse, especially if she didn't choose someone her older brother approved of, such as Seamus—and how often did he approve of blokes eyeing his little sister? After all, he couldn't very well expect them not to notice Liz becoming every bit as much a beauty as their mum, petite but curvy and well-built (to put it mildly) with gorgeous red-gold hair, deeply pink lips and sea-green eyes with thick, dark lashes. He was also sure she was using at least one kind of Cosmetic Charm, but then from what he understood, his mum had done the same thing, so it couldn't be too bad.

For the time being, however, he would continue to keep a discreet eye on her and report any unusual happenings to their parents … and if he needed advice, owl or Floo them or Sirius and see what they had to say on the matter. Or if he couldn't reach them immediately, maybe seek out Remus and get his thoughts on the subject. He would turn sixteen in just over three months himself, and decided to occupy himself with his wish list for that particular milestone birthday, see just how many things he could manage to get, from both his family and friends—not to mention a certain pretty little redheaded female Weasley whose main difference between her, his sister and mum was the colour of her eyes—a soft, velvety brown to their green.

It was several weeks later that Seamus approached Harry in the Great Hall during breakfast, in fact making it his business to sit across from him in order to speak to him about a very important matter concerning his feelings for one Elizabeth Rose Potter.

"Harry, mate, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Seamus. What's on your mind?" Harry would frankly have preferred to have been alone to think about Ginny and how to get her alone as soon as possible, but at the same time, hadn't forgotten his vow to steer Liz and Seamus together at the earliest opportunity.

"Your sister. Would you happen to know if she fancies anyone?"

"Not that I know of, and she usually tells me, if she tells anyone."

"Do you think you might help me win her over? I've fancied her since the start of this term."

"I can try, but Liz believes in making up her own mind about things. I can suggest that she befriend you, but the final decision is ultimately hers."

"Any help you can give me will be appreciated. She's one of the most beautiful girls in school, even if she _is_ only about thirteen years old."

"Dad told me that he felt that same way about Mum when they were in school," Harry recalled. "Of course, Liz has her share of stubbornness from both of them, so I wouldn't expect winning her over to be easy or done overnight."

"I just want a chance," Seamus insisted. "Even if I have to start out just being her friend."

"I can introduce you, but after that you're on your own," Harry warned. "Get back with me tomorrow this time and I'll see if I can't get Liz to join me then."

"Thanks, Harry. Oh, by the way, just when is her birthday? I'd like to get her something."

"April seventh," Harry told him. "It's coming up very soon, in fact, so you'd better move fast, mate, if you expect to have something for her by then."

Seamus smiled and assured Harry he would, although he would really have liked to have been part of her birthday celebration. Of course, maybe with luck, he would be, that is, if he and Liz managed to hit it off after Harry introduced them. Meanwhile, he had to start thinking of a proper present for her. Maybe Harry could suggest something … bollocks! He should have remembered to ask him. Oh well, he could only hope to remember to do it at the earliest opportunity tomorrow, if not catch him before bedtime in their dorm room. If not then, hopefully he could run into Harry before Liz joined him; he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't act totally mental around her if he waited until lunchtime.

The introduction worked better than expected; even before the lunch ended, Harry found himself almost completely shut out of Seamus and Liz's conversation. And surprisingly enough, Seamus found himself at ease enough with Liz to ask her himself what kind of present she would like for her birthday. His heart pounded double-time when she gave him her delicious smile and told him. But what really made his day was that she had actually invited him to her birthday celebration in the Gryffindor common room at three-thirty the afternoon of her birthday, after classes were over for both her year and his.

Harry definitely intended to be there, since Liz had told him that Ginny had told him she was coming as well. Maybe he could make some time with her in the process while he was there. Ginny had even told him she was going to get Liz a Pygmy Puff like her own Arnold, but a female one to be on the safe side. Pygmy Puffs came in assorted colours, so Harry could only hope that Liz wouldn't get one that clashed with her bright hair, because he hadn't thought to ask Ginny what colour she had in mind.

It was unbelievable how fast the days passed; almost before anyone realised it, it was April seventh and approaching the end of classes. In fact, Harry had already seen the girls (i.e. Ginny, Hermione and Liz, to name a few) with their heads together, giggling and whispering among themselves, and he could imagine what they were whispering about. Upon putting his stuff away in the dorm, he made his way back to the common room, where things had already been set up for the upcoming birthday party.

In fact, Liz had already informed him that she had gotten big packages from their parents and even Sirius; Harry could only imagine what they could be. Hopefully her own Invisibility Cloak, since she was always pestering him to borrow his for one reason or another. He would have gotten it for her himself, but Invisibility Cloaks were expensive, so he left it to Mum and Dad. He got her a book on advanced Quidditch moves, because she was turning out to be almost as good a player as he was and they spent long stretches of time just talking about their favourite moves and reminiscing about games they had been in, she as a Chaser and he as a Seeker. By themselves, if not with Ginny and Ron, who also enjoyed the game. Hermione wasn't that into it, although she liked to watch them play.

When he arrived, he saw Liz surrounded by a gaggle of her friends, including Ginny, which made both his heart pound hard and a certain place below his waist tighten. He made himself smile when she turned her head in his direction and he was drawn to her like a magnet to metal. He even managed to catch a bright spot of colour on Liz's shoulder as he approached them and noted a bright orange Pygmy Puff sitting there, just as Ginny's own purple one sat on her shoulder.

"Oh my God, what a colour," he observed as he stepped up to stand beside Ginny. "It almost knocked my eyes out. Just the same, I'm sure Ron would love it."

"Ron does," came the voice of his friend as the tall, redheaded, freckle-faced boy came up on the other side of his friend. "I'll have to see about getting one like that myself. How are you, mate?" Ron smiled in Harry's direction.

"Never better," Harry assured him, unable to help noticing Ginny's closeness, mainly because she had put on his favourite perfume made from roses and honeysuckle. It was all he could do, in fact, not to slide an arm around her waist, pull her close and snog her silly, and never mind that they were in a crowded common room with Ron right next to them. Her lips were all but irresistible and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep from tasting them. All the same, he had to find the strength from somewhere not to do so—and soon!

Fortunately, Liz rescued him, even though she had no idea she had done so, by calling their attention to the other presents she had gotten—the long-awaited Invisibility Cloak of her own from James and Lily and a new Firebolt broom of her own from Sirius. Another thing she had continually pestered Harry about; now he could hopefully have a little peace and quiet on that score too. Hermione had given her a bottle of per-fume which smelled different on everyone according to their body chemistry and Seamus a nice moving card with a smiling, waving picture of him and the saying, "Remembering a very special and very beautiful girl on her birthday. Your friend always, Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus had known he was taking a chance by giving Liz such a card so early on, but he couldn't help himself, he felt so much for her. Hopefully he could get away with it and Liz would let it slide because everyone was acting all gushy today, which was to be expected on one's birthday. Of course, Liz had gotten other presents, but neither Seamus nor Harry was paying that much attention; their minds were on more important things, such as how to get the objects of their affections alone, even for a little while.

Of course, Seamus would have preferred to actually kiss Liz, but thought better of it and decided to simply kiss her hand or cheek instead and wish her Happy Birthday again. Near the end of the party, Ginny had said she needed to do some studying and Harry took this opportunity to be alone with her. "May I walk you to the stairs leading to your dorm, Gin?" he asked, his beautiful sea-green eyes looking earnestly into her own.

Ginny was unable to resist him, especially when he looked at her like that. "I suppose so." Her smile in his direction could have melted the Arctic ice cap just as easily as it melted Harry. They finally moved off to-gether after making their goodbyes to everyone else, only joining hands once out of everyone's sight and earshot. "Where in Merlin's name did you ever find that colour Pygmy Puff? As I said, that bloody thing nearly knocked my eyes out, it was so bright!"

"They were on sale at the magical pet store in Hogsmeade, and this one was on clearance, so it was marked down. I know Liz generally likes green things, but I couldn't find a green one, so I thought the orange one would be the next best thing."

She gave her companion a long, level look upon realising that he had slid his arm around her waist, but didn't say anything.

"I'm also surprised you managed to keep it away from Ron. He even told me he wanted to get one like that if he could," Harry reminded her.

"Best of luck to him, then," Ginny returned. "Because as far as I know, the one I got was the last one available."

"Ron's not going to like that when he finds out," Harry opined. "Which reminds me … the St. Patrick's Day dance had to be postponed until the seventeenth of this month because of such heavy exams for the fifth- and seventh-years and lesson work for the rest of us, so would you … like to go with me? You have to wear green, remember, or else I get to pinch you, as is tradition. As far as that goes, it wouldn't surprise me if Liz went with Seamus, since he's Irish and fancies her. Not to mention the fact that she loves green, so it's a perfect excuse for him to ask her out."

"I'd love to, Harry. And you say that Seamus fancies your sister?" Ginny seemed incredulous, albeit pleased. "That's great! How long has it been going on?"

"The last few weeks, although Seamus told me he'd fancied her since the beginning of term. I also promised to help him get her to notice him—and it seems to have worked. Just how well, I can't be  
sure just yet, but things look promising … at least at the moment."

All too soon, they reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the fifth-year girls' dorm. "Wish I could  
come up with you," Harry all but crooned as they stood facing each other, both sets of hands joined. "Unfortunately, you know what happens whenever blokes try."

Ginny's lips twisted even as she nodded in response. "You'd think someone would have found a way around that by now. After all, if girls can go up to the boys' dorms, why not vice versa? And I'm afraid I don't buy the original claim that boys supposedly aren't as trustworthy. That's bollocks, pure and simple! I know just as many girls who aren't trustworthy, so I think I'll get together with 'Mione and see if we can't come up with something between us."

"That would be great if you can," Harry agreed. "Meanwhile, I don't fancy sliding one hundred feet today and possibly breaking my bloody head or something, so we'd better say goodbye here."

"Will do," Ginny promised. "See you later, Harry." She leaned over and gave him a quick but sweet kiss, then dashed up the stairs before he could stop her. Harry was unable to keep from following her as long as possible. The little minx! She had done that on purpose, knowing how much he wanted her, he was convinced of that. Well, he fully intended to get his revenge on her just as soon as he possibly could, whatever he had to do!


	19. May 1997: Ginny: First Love and Last

_**Ginny: First (And Last) Love – May 1997**_

Harry and his family had gone on an extended trip shortly after school had let out for the summer holidays and thus had missed the start of the new term in September. But it wasn't until the following May that he'd had the chance to see just how much certain people had changed—but once he did, his life and those of all around him would change forever.

* * * * *

Harry had been greeted warmly upon his return, but at the same time, was bombarded from all sides with virtually endless questions as to what he had done, all he had seen and experienced while away. In the end, he had finally held up his hands and said, "With all due respect, everybody _sod off_! I can't possibly answer all your questions now. It's going to take time, possibly the entire school year, for me to even begin to do so—and I warn you, if you badger me, I won't do it at all!"

Just looking at him and hearing the determined tone of their friend's voice told them that he meant business, so the group reluctantly decided to leave him alone … at least for the time being. But once the time came, they intended to send someone he had not seen for some time, even though she had known him for years and he considered her a friend, if nothing else. But his attitude was going to change once he saw her this time, that was for sure—and change drastically, especially if she or any of them had anything to say about it.

It was roughly a week into the school year before Harry returned from his trip, and another two before he managed to get caught up on his studies. When he did, though, it was mainly due to the efforts of Hermione and Ginny, although the former was the only one who had spent any substantial amount of time with him, at least academically speaking. It had been years since Harry had thought of Hermione in a romantic way; it was now time for him to take someone else to himself for romantic, possibly even matrimonial purposes.

Within a very short time, he would see Ginny again—and when he did, he would know that she was the one he was destined to marry. Harry wouldn't know just _how_ he knew, but he _would_ know—and that would be all that mattered to him.

* * * * *

As it turned out, it was around the middle of May 1997 when Harry had had a question about his Potions homework that not even Hermione could answer. "You'd have to ask Ginny about that. She helped me with the Potions portion of your homework."

"In that case, could you have her come see me? I really need to know that answer."

"Sure. I'll have her come by on her next free period."

"Great. Haven't seen her since last term."

Hermione turned back to Harry upon reaching the door of the sixth-year boys' dorm. "Harry, I think I'd better warn you. Ginny's changed a lot since you last saw her—and I do mean a lot."

Harry's green eyes hardened into living emeralds. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad, Harry, I assure you," Hermione replied. "Just be prepared for anything."

With that, she turned and left, leaving a thoroughly mystified Harry staring after her, wondering what in Merlin's name her cryptic words could possibly have meant.

* * * * *

He soon found out.

When he heard the knock on the dormitory door a short time later, Harry looked up from his Quidditch notes and asked, "Who is it?"

"Ginny," came the reply. "'Mione said you had a question about the Potions homework I helped her with. May I come in? I mean, are you decent and all that?"

"Sure. Come on in." He went back to his notes and didn't look up again until he saw a shadow—a very _shapely_ shadow—fall across the notes in front of him.

"Harry?" Ginny called again, her voice soft and melodic. "May I sit down?"

"'Course. Have a seat on the foot of the bed."

"Thanks."

However, he looked up yet again as she reached the foot of the bed and took in the most incredibly beautiful yet most unexpected sight of his life. The vision before him scarcely seemed real, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to speak normally, if at all. Ginny seemed to sense something amiss in Harry's manner because her lovely face took on a concerned frown.

"Anything wrong, Harry?"

"Uh … erm … no, 'course not. It's just … been a long time since I saw you last. You've … changed."

"Time does that to people, Harry. Now, I believe you had a question about the Potions homework?"

"That's true, but … I can't think of it right now. When I do, I'll contact you." That wasn't precisely true, but all thoughts save one had been wiped from his mind by her beauty, as if a potent Memory Charm had just been placed on him.

"I heard you just got back from an extended trip with your family, and that's why you missed the first week of school," she remarked conversationally.

Harry forced himself to speak, and even then, was sure he didn't sound at all like himself --at least not to his own ears—and didn't want to think how he must sound to Ginny. "Uh … yeah. We were in … uh … Rome, I think, on September 1. Took a week for us to get back home from there."

My God, but she was lovely! Her smile was making both his heart-rate and libido shoot right up into the stratosphere. How could three months have brought about such a drastic change? Was this what 'Mione had tried to warn him about? He tried his utmost, but was scarcely able to tear his eyes away from her for even a moment—any part of her—starting with her long, red-gold hair, now down to her waist; then her lovely brown eyes with long, dark, thick lashes and brownish-gold eye-shadow, no doubt enhanced via a Cosmetics Charm. But the irresistible dusting of freckles across her tiny, slightly upturned nose had not changed, he was pleased to note.

Next, it was the swell of her breasts beneath her snug red sweater and white blouse with a loose tie in the Gryffindor colours; then the curves of her hips beneath her gold skirt, not to mention her mouth-watering legs, short but slender and perfectly formed; then her feet encased in red slippers and tan-coloured tights. His eyes roamed back up to find her small hands, the delicately shaped fingers with perfectly groomed nails and baby-pink nail polish … His cheeks heated up at the thought of those hands on him … and lastly, her delectable lips which begged to be kissed. How would they feel beneath his? But most of all, how would that lovely body feel beneath _his_ hands?

Once her voice registered again, it seemed impatient. " … you going over?"

"Huh? What?"

"I _asked_, what are you going over?" She gestured to the notes in front of him.

"Oh. Sorry." Harry blushed in spite of himself, hoping she couldn't tell how aroused he was or that he had been fairly gawking, if not openly drooling at her. "Some moves I want us to try in the upcoming game with Ravenclaw."

Of course, how much good he would be as Seeker was open to debate at the moment. He would, in fact, be lucky not to get knocked off his broom by a Bludger or miss the Snitch at a crucial time because he was so busy ogling Ginny instead of keeping his mind on the game. In Quidditch, you had to be on your toes at all times. It was exciting and fun, but could also be very dangerous, particularly if one's mind wasn't totally on the game.

Fortunately there was still a week to go before the aforementioned match, so with luck, he would be able to pull himself together sufficiently by then. If not, he would likely have to disqualify himself and really didn't want to do that unless absolutely necessary. Mainly because he was (ordinarily, at least) the best Seeker Gryffindor had ever had and his skills would be sorely needed against any strategies the Ravenclaw team might have thought up.

After a time he felt Ginny stand up. "I've got a class to go to. See you later, Harry."

For a moment he seemed frozen, then called out, "Gin, wait." The next thing he knew, he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily, unable to get enough of her incredible lips. With a part of him, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but was frankly beyond caring. Her body, her lips, her ... _everything_ felt so--_right_ against his own, as if they belonged there: and as far as Harry was concerned, they did.

"Harry …" she moaned against his lips even as his hands found their way to her delectable bum and pressed her gently against him to let her know how much she had aroused him.

"Gin … oh, my God …"

The next thing she knew, she had her hands in position to push him away. He was still extremely reluctant to release her, to put it mildly, and attempted to continue the kiss, but her hands pushed harder on his chest and finally broke the kiss with an audible _pop_.

"Harry …" This time her voice was insistent. "I've got to go. I'm late for class!"

That brought him back to reality with a visible jolt. "Oh … uh … Sorry. Didn't mean to make you late." He abruptly released her and she took a step back.

"It's all right—this time. I've got Charms this period. Flitwick shouldn't mind. I'll just tell him I was … unavoidably detained." She gave her companion a sly wink. "Which reminds me. Just what brought that on? You've never snogged me before. Especially not so passionately."

_Not for lack of wanting to,_ he thought, but said, "I've been … wanting to for some time. Just … didn't manage to do it until now." Thankfully no one had caught them, especially not Ron. Best mate or not, he'd likely have taken Harry apart first and asked questions later, especially if he'd caught him not only passionately snogging his sister, but touching her in … inappropriate places. But she didn't seem to mind, so he was seriously considering allowing his hands to wander a bit further at some point--maybe even touch and cradle one, if not both, breasts? They looked just the right size to fit perfectly in his hands. Good lord, he had to be a total perv to think like that, even for a moment, but she was so totally and thoroughly delicious that he just couldn't help himself.

"How about getting together for lunch?" she suggested. "I'm having it at noon, and it's ten now."

"Yeah … uh … Sure. See you then."

"Meet you at the door of the Great Hall."

She smiled, then blew Harry a kiss and was gone, leaving him with a pounding heart, painfully tight jeans and hotly flushed face. He made himself go into the bathroom and wank off; the climax left him weak in the knees and even more flushed, but at least now he would be able to face his friends and fellow students again. After splashing some cold water on his face, then drying it, he could only hope this quiescence would last.

If not all day, at least through his lunch with Ginny. _Ginny_ … She _had _to have felt his arousal when he'd pressed her close to him. Good God, what had he been thinking? What was more, how would he react if she touched _him_ inappropriately (but in another very intimate—and sensitive—spot) as she had not too long ago? _Stop it! Cool off!_ He directed a stern thought to his renewed arousal which threatened to once again turn into a full-blown erection even as he tucked it back into his boxers, then re-fastened his jeans.

He _had_ to get his mind on something else, fast. Maybe go to the library, research Quidditch moves during his free periods or something, especially since he had two hours to kill before he was due to meet Ginny anyway. _Yes. Do research._ He grabbed his notes, some blank parchment and a self-inking quill, then dashed out the dormitory door en route to the Hogwarts library, where he could hopefully (if temporarily) block out the memory of Ginny's touch, her kiss, the feel of her sweet body beneath his hands … not to mention that same body pressed close to his own.


	20. August 1997: Harry Comes of Age

**Harry Comes of Age – July 1997**

It was scarcely believable even to Harry himself, much less his parents, that he was now actually of age. Now he would be able to do magic whenever he wanted without fear of reprisal. But most importantly, he would soon graduate Hogwarts (had just one year to go, in fact), then in a few months he planned to sit down with his father and map out the best way to realise his career goal of being an Auror. He had already planned the proper classes to take for his final year, then find out what he needed to do to prepare for the arduous Auror training and upon completion of same, hours and hours of tests.

It would take at least a year, if not more, even with practise and after graduation, but it would be worth it—especially if he and his father, along with selected other members of the Order of the Phoenix, could seek out the remaining Horcruxes and Voldemort, then finally destroy him and his henchmen once and for all. But for the time being, the best he could do was finish school and maybe help teach other friends who wanted to join him in his quest.

Naturally he wasn't fond of the idea of their risking their lives, nor of his father or anyone else in the Order risking theirs, but he also knew that everyone in the Order, several of whom were Aurors, knew what risks being a member entailed. Taking risks came with the territory, which was likely to be the main reason why James had become one, since he recalled how Sirius had once remarked that risk was what made a given escapade exciting for him.

Of course, at the moment, his main concern was with what kind of party Molly and his mum were likely to come up with for his coming-of-age, not to mention what kind of presents he could expect. He was always apprehensive as to what sort of presents Fred and George were likely to give him, especially concerning their penchant for making things that blew up in people's faces or make them sick or pass out if they ate them.

What's worse, not all of the things had antidotes to them, so he had to be especially careful; otherwise it might cramp his style mightily with Ginny and that was the last thing he wanted. If it happened (and once he recovered), he was likely to hex them both into next year—and wouldn't be alone, either. Ginny took a very dim view of any of her brothers interfering in her love life, especially her love life with Harry. And what's more, she was likely to use her favourite (and very nasty) hex, the Bat-Bogey, which Bill had once taught her, to get her revenge.

Once he arrived, after his customary near-bone-crushingly tight hug from Molly, he was almost literally pulled from her arms and into Ginny's, who drew him into a mind-boggling kiss, the only thing he was aware of for the next several minutes being the sweet warmth of her lips, the fragrance of her hair all around his face and the feel of her body pressed against his own—not to mention her arms around him and her hands running through his silky, albeit always unruly, hair. Truly this was Heaven, and he never wanted to leave it … but unfortunately, all divine things had to come to an end.

"Get a room, you two," Ron called as he entered the room and saw his best friend and sister in their passionate clinch.

"Sod off, Ron," Ginny threw back after very reluctantly breaking her kiss with Harry and releasing him. "Concern yourself with your _own_ love life … or lack thereof. Besides, it's Harry's birthday, so for Merlin's sake, think of someone besides yourself and act your bloody age for a change."

Ron glared at her but dared not reply, because he had once been on the receiving end of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex and had no desire to experience it again. Harry looked around for Hermione and met her eyes; they exchanged a conspiratorial grin—as it turned out, just before Ron turned around and gave them each a hard look. Since both of them were terrible at deception, he suspected that they were in league together on something, possibly even with Ginny. Something against him, too, although he couldn't have said just what. But at the same time, he knew it couldn't be anything good.

It was at this point that they smelled a strong chocolate smell and that told them that the party wasn't far off; in fact Harry suspected that the cake would be ready within the hour, if not sooner. It was also likely that all his presents were either hidden in a Muggle or magical way, such as Invisibility Charms or Disillusionment. But what he was most looking forward to was simply being alone with Ginny after it was all over, simply holding and loving her, sometimes talking, other times just touching.

He had had no idea he could feel such sweet contentment just being near her, feeling her close to him, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder, seeing her smile or smelling her floral perfume—but he did, and he wanted to continue to feel that contentment, whatever it took to keep it. He would always love his parents and friends, of course, but not even they could give him what Ginny did with a simple smile and touch.

His mum had always said that you could say volumes with a simple touch, and Harry was finding that to be one of the truest things he'd ever heard. Just as one of the many things his mentor Dumbledore had always said had proven true beyond his wildest imaginings, "It's not the type of family you're born into that matters, but the type of person you grow up to be."

It was at this moment that they were all called to the kitchen; even at that, Harry couldn't help thinking it strangely quiet—very uncharacteristic of the normally noisy, boisterous place that was the Burrow, mainly because of the noisy, boisterous people who called it home. He had learned to expect things like this on his birthday, however, especially since he had become emotionally attached to the Weasleys … in more ways than one … so it was most likely that they were lying in wait to flash the lights in his face, yell "Surprise!" and everyone give him a bear hug, if not a kiss on the cheek as well. Of course, he knew that Gin would never be content with a simple kiss on the cheek; she enjoyed their snogging sessions far too much for that.

And he was right. Almost the moment he opened the kitchen door, the lights flashed, nearly blinding him, and a loud chorus of voices yelled, "Surprise!" Molly was the first to hug and kiss his cheek, then Hermione—and after that, all the available Weasley brothers did so, Ron being the first, as was his right as Harry's closest friend. Not to mention a hug and warm birthday wish from the closest thing he had to a father (or uncle) other than James, Sirius and Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley. With luck, the latter might even be his father-in-law one day and Ron his brother by marriage!

Mostly it was either a friendly pat on the shoulder and a "Happy birthday, mate," but with Ron, it was a brotherly hug similar to that of his father which accompanied the birthday wishes and lingered longer than it usually did, but it didn't matter, not to either of them—but Ginny made sure it didn't last too long, since she hadn't had her chance yet and she intended the embrace and birthday kiss she shared with the very special birthday boy (and what's more, _her_ very special birthday boy!) to last as long as possible.

But she had no intention of anyone hearing her own personal, private birthday greeting to Harry, so she whispered it so only he could hear: "Happy birthday, beloved," even as she slid her arms around him and vice versa, then their lips met in another sweet, lingering kiss. It began to deepen dangerously before Fred and George piped up.

"Come on, you two, we've waited all day for this and we're bloody hungry. You can finish your snogging later!"

Molly gave her twin sons a warning glance, but fortunately it was all they needed as everyone headed for the table where Molly had already placed the large chocolate cake decorated in green icing and four candles, representing Harry's seventeen years as follows: the largest one ten years, the next largest five years, and the smallest two representing one year each. A large pile of brightly wrapped presents was sitting on a table not far from the dinner table—and once again, Molly had managed to outdo herself when it came to the birthday meal.

Virtually every one of Harry's favourites, food-wise, was present. Yet another long, large table was set up, fairly groaning with the weight of all the delectable food set out upon it, buffet-style. Harry was happy, especially sitting next to Ginny and holding her hand, but couldn't help wondering where his parents, Sirius and Remus were; they generally never missed his birthday unless it was unavoidable. He had not gotten any owls saying they wouldn't be here, so where were they?

It was just as they were about to start eating, that the door resounded with a loud, distinctive knock that Harry recognised as that of Sirius. Arthur excused himself to go answer it, returning a short time later with James, Lily and Sirius in tow, each carrying a present for Harry. Harry then got up to greet them all with either a hug, kiss or both, looking around for Remus and asking where he was.

Sirius noticed this and said, "Sorry that Moony couldn't be here, mate, but it _is_ the time of full moon, and you know what happens to him at that time. He sends his best wishes, however, and promised to come see you and bring his gift for you as soon as he's back to himself again." Harry nodded understandingly, having learned of Remus being a werewolf when he was thirteen, shortly after his birthday, in fact, around the middle of September 1993 and the beginning of his third year at Hogwarts.

It wasn't long after that that an owl from his father had explained what had happened to Remus when he was a child that had made him what he was after Harry's pointed question as to what happened to Moony every month that they didn't see him for a week. After a time Remus had learned to deal with his condition and conceal it well; if one didn't know what had happened to him, they would never have guessed he was a werewolf. When Remus was himself, he was a gentle, mild-mannered man, only rarely showing his temper … but when he did, watch out!

There just wasn't any more room around the regular table, so Molly conjured up another for the late arrivals and set everything up for them after putting a Permanency Charm on the table to make sure it didn't vanish after a couple of hours, as conjured-up items were wont to do. After that there was simply conversation having to do with either what had been happening in school went on or edited versions of certain Order assignments for the benefit of those who weren't yet of age—if not compliments to Molly on how marvelous her food was.

In fact, so many were coming from all sides, that she seemed to be perpetually blushing. Other than that, there were occasional trips to the buffet table for various members of the party, particularly Fred and George. The dinner literally seemed to go on endlessly, and even as enjoyable as it was, Harry was glad when it was over, so he could get to opening his pile of presents.

That occurred at about six p.m., which was when everyone moved into the living room, more seating having been conjured up and charmed by Arthur to free Molly for the kitchen clean-up. Hermione helped her, but Ginny couldn't be budged from Harry's side … and if only for today alone, Molly excused her. Ron didn't look pleased at his main squeeze leaving the room, and Harry couldn't help grinning as he caught his friend stealing occasional furtive glances in the direction of the kitchen door as if he expected Hermione to come through it at any moment—which he probably did.

Fortunately it was only half an hour later that Molly and Hermione returned to the gathering, not wanting to miss Harry opening his birthday gifts. Ron was especially pleased when his girlfriend rejoined them, taking her seat beside him and entwining her hand with his a short time later. Molly returned to her husband's side and watched with him as Harry picked up the topmost present in the pile of gifts before him and began to open it.

There were too many gifts to list here, so let's just say that they were all in keeping with Harry's likes, some of them things he had wanted for years and finally got. And as expected, Fred and George gave him a gift he was pleased to get (at least with a part of him, anyway) but a gift they assured him would please Ginny. Harry couldn't bring himself to ask what it might be, knowing Fred and George's quirky and sometimes bawdy senses of humour, but hoped it wouldn't be too dangerous. After all, they didn't want Molly (not to mention Ginny, Ron and Hermione) on their backs, and their tempers were legendary, not to mention their magical abilities. However, Harry was sure it would be a long time before he would be able to bring himself to use the gift.

It was quite late when the party finally broke up and the non-Weasley family members left for their own homes (that is, except for Harry, who wasn't about to be budged from Ginny's side any sooner than absolutely necessary). It had been a very long day for Harry, but at the same time, one of the best days of his life, for he had been surrounded by not only those who loved him most but gotten great gifts, had a sumptuous meal and had the one girl he loved most in his arms. What bloke could ask for more?

"See you later, Mum, Dad. I'll owl you in a few days," Harry promised, hugging his father and mother, giving the latter a kiss on the cheek. (Liz was with one of her friends from school and couldn't make it to the party, but sent a gift for Harry along with their parents and said she'd see him at school in September.)

"I assume you intend to stay here the rest of the summer and go to school directly from here," Lily replied, a touch of sadness in her voice. It hardly seemed possible that the black-haired, green-eyed baby boy she had once held, suckled and crooned lullabies to was all grown up now and in love. Even as much as her heart ached to let him go, she knew it was what she needed to do. What mattered was that they had a close-knit relationship and if only for that reason, would be able to maintain the mother-son connection.

"I do," Harry confirmed, although the sad look in his mother's eyes was not lost on him. "Hope you understand, Mum. I love you, Dad and Liz, but I need to be with Gin as much as possible—not to mention study as much as possible so I can be an Auror like Dad one day and fulfill our lifelong ambition of destroying Voldemort."

"I know, darling, and I couldn't be more proud of you and all you've accomplished, but it's been so long since we've been together. I miss hearing your voice, seeing your smile …"

Harry's eyes misted with tears as he lifted a hand to his mother's cheek; her own eyes misted over as she covered his hand and smiled. It was only when James spoke that the spell was broken, as it were, and their hands dropped.

"Lil, we've got to get home. I've got things to go over for my current Order assignment and so do you. It was good to see you again, son. Best of luck with your studies and be sure to owl me if you have any questions." James smiled warmly at his now-grown son and hugged him again, then reluctantly released him.

"You know it, Dad. Give my love to Liz when you see her and tell her I'll see her at school."

James nodded in acknowledgment and the elder Potters departed, along with Sirius, who also exchanged a farewell hug with his beloved godson and admonished him to keep in touch with him as well. With that, they Apparated out of the room.

It was dark by this time and although it was still fairly early, around nine p.m., Molly took things in hand and admonished everyone that it was time for them to go to bed, and by the lovingly dictatorial tone of her voice, no one argued with her. Fred and George chose this time to return to the apartment they shared above their store in Diagon Alley, giving their mother a farewell hug and kiss on the cheek and a farewell nod in everyone else's directions.

It was at this point Harry began giving hungry looks in Ginny's direction, which told her what he wanted better than any words—and besides, it would be a perfect way to top off his birthday, the best birthday he'd ever had … at least up to this point. And once behind the door of her room, he was equally sure she would give him yet another very special gift: herself. Already he felt arousal building in his body, and it was very hard to wait until they were alone, but they finally were after Ginny had kissed her parents goodnight. Not long afterward, they entered her room together and Harry sent both a nonverbal Locking and Silencing Charm on the door.

Almost as soon as they were behind the door, they were in each other's arms, once again holding each other tightly and kissing with tender passion. Only reluctantly did Harry break the embrace and kiss to whisper, "I want you, Gin. Spend the night with me."

She seemed stunned speechless, then smiled and nodded. "Of course, Harry." With that, their first time began … and it would be both the most passionate, but by the same token, the most tender and sweet time they would ever spend alone together—at least up to this point. They would literally no longer be children by the time this night was over, but adults, at least physically (even if Ginny did technically have one more year to go until she was officially of age). What mattered was that they would become adults together, and if the fates allowed, would remain together for the rest of their lives.


	21. AugSept 1997: Further Parental Advice

_**July 31, 1998 – Late evening, around 10 p.m.**_

Now that he was both of age for the wizarding and Muggle world, not to mention a Hogwarts graduate and studying to be an Auror as his father was (James had always said that there could never be too many Aurors in the world, especially not with Voldemort still on the loose), there was something else Harry wanted to do to mark his 18th year, besides have a birthday party. Not that he didn't enjoy it, especially his birthday kiss with Ginny, but there was still something more far more memorable he had in mind.

A marriage proposal, perhaps … but how to go about it was the question. He knew he loved Ginny and wanted to spend his life with her, but was at a loss as to just how to propose to her. Perhaps it was time for another session with his parents and Sirius. After answering his latest owl post from Liz (she was now a fifth-year at Hogwarts and had recently turned fifteen, writing both him and their parents for advice, encouragement and comfort in the bad times and sharing the good times), he entered the living room of the home he still shared with them and Liz … but only until he got his Auror's licence and had saved enough to get his own place—a house, if possible, so he could have Ginny live with him once they got married. Meanwhile, it was necessary for him to figure how best to propose to her—and for that, Harry needed advice from the three elders closest to him.

"You said you needed to have another talk with us," James reminded him as Harry seated himself across from them.

"Yes. I'm thinking of asking Ginny to marry me and I need advice as to how to go about it."

There was a silence almost thick enough to cut for several minutes before anyone responded to Harry's revelation … and when they did, it was Sirius who spoke. "Just what kind of advice do you expect us to give, mate?"

"The best way to propose marriage," came the reply.

"Well, most women like it to be as romantic as possible, with dinner, dancing, soft music, things like that …" Sirius's voice trailed off, only able to speak from his experience with his own long-time lover, Rose Shacklebolt, whom he was also seriously thinking of marrying—but wanted to see Harry safely married before making any definite plans for himself.

"On the other hand, some simply prefer the man they love to sit them down in a private spot and propose. Just how it's done, they aren't generally particular about, as long as it's done." This was Lily.

"Of course, you should also do it in a manner comfortable for you, in keeping with your personality," James put in.

"Which reminds me—how did _you _do it, Dad? How did you propose to Mum?" Harry inquired.

James and Lily exchanged apprehensive looks, unable to help blushing at the recollection of the day James had proposed roughly a month before their marriage, after a particularly romantic, albeit erotic, evening. But how could they possibly tell Harry that, especially if he asked for details? They only looked up when Harry spoke again.

"I'm waiting, Dad. How did you do it?"

James swallowed hard, but made himself speak. "It was after we'd spent a … particularly romantic evening together. I'd already gotten the rings for her the previous day."

"Romantic? By that, do you mean … erotic?"

James nodded and made himself continue. "We then sat up in bed, then I grabbed the ring box from the nightstand on my side and said, 'I love you, Lil. Please marry me.' She was too stunned for a while to answer, then smiled at me and got tears in her eyes.

'Yes, James. _Yes._ I would be honoured!'

"Then she held out her hand and let me slip the ring onto it. I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it, then shortly after that, pulled her close and kissed her—then we … made love again to seal the deal."

This time Harry was the one stunned into silence. He and Ginny had been lovers for close on to a year and had shared many both passionate and tender (if not both at once) interludes during that time. All the same, after the advice he had been given, he was thinking along the lines of possibly combining the different means of proposing suggested for a truly unique and unforgettable experience.

Her birthday was coming up in a little over ten days and she had just recently graduated from Hogwarts, having just signed up for Healers' training at St. Mungo's. He was thinking of beginning by getting her off alone at some point after her party, taking her for a walk around the pond near the Burrow—then sitting down with her on the grass next to it and pulling out the ring before proposing. Then maybe after putting it on her finger, he could suggest that they make love … spend the night by the pond.

Of course, he would have to tell at least one of the elder Weasleys in order to ensure their privacy. Most likely Molly, since she was the most adept at controlling her mostly male brood. She would warn them not to disturb him and Ginny once they realized they had gone off together, since Harry intended to propose to her … among other things. They could break the news of their engagement upon their return. He naturally had to figure out the precise details, but with luck, that shouldn't take long. He could get the rings in the next week to ten days, already intending to make the engagement ring and proposal his birthday gift to her.

Harry was quiet and thoughtful for so long that Lily finally asked, "Harry, love, have you figured out how you're going to propose yet?"

"Yes, Mum, I think I have. Just need to work out a few details. Thanks for all your help and advice." With that, he politely excused himself and went up to his room to think in private.

"What do you think he's got in mind?" Sirius wondered.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he ended up deciding to combine all the means of proposing we suggested in his own way," Lily speculated, able to recall (as she was certain James was), just how many times Harry and Liz had found their parents' bedroom door locked. One of them—Liz, Lily believed—had even asked point-blank why they did that.

They said, "We do that because we want to share private time together in order to ensure that we remain lovers as well as parents."

Liz had told Harry this, and after some thought, he had to agree with it. In fact, he had every intention of following that same philosophy once he and Gin had children. Meanwhile, his time was best spent planning how both her birthday and the day of his proposal to her would go.


	22. July 1998: Still More Parental Advice

_**Even More Parental Advice – August 1997, I**_

One summer day, shortly after this incident and his seventeenth birthday, Harry went to his folks and sat them down. "Mum, Dad, Sirius, I've got to talk to you."

"What about?" they asked.

"I met Ginny again at school …" he began, but blushed and was unable to finish, his voice trailing off.

"And?" they prompted.

"I think … I'm in love."

James couldn't help smiling and laughed softly. "Son, that's exactly how I was upon realising my feelings for your mum."

Harry was even motivated to ask, "Mum, when did you realise you were in love with Dad?"

Lily smiled. "I think it was when I wanted to hex any girl who got within ten feet of him, much less tried to get him to ask her out. I was—and _am_—the _very_ jealous type, as your dad can attest."

They then got back to the original conversation.

"Who's the girl again?" Sirius inquired.

"My friend Ron's sister Ginny."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Not yet."

"Do you intend to tell her?" There was a long silence; the adults couldn't help but note that Harry's cheeks were crimson and his fists tightly clenched; nor would he meet their eyes. "Is there a problem? Are you afraid Ron will disapprove of your feelings for his sister?"

"That's part of it, but he's not her only brother. Remember, she's the youngest of seven children and the only girl," Harry reminded them.

"Oh, Merlin, that's right," Lily recalled.

"Bloody hell," Sirius put in.

"Blimey!" James exclaimed.

After a time, Lily asked, "Do you know how she feels about you?"

"Ron tells me she's still got a big crush on me," Harry told her.

James spoke next. "Then you're halfway home. Just tell her how you feel the next time you're alone with her long enough."

"Not that easy. She has a boyfriend," Harry informed them.

Sirius spoke up. "Then I suggest you make discreet inquiries, find out just how serious this other relationship is and go from there."

_**Further Parental Advice, September 1997 – II**_

A short time later, Harry confessed that he had met with Ginny and told her how he felt, pleased to learn that she felt the same, and they were now seeing each other exclusively after Ginny broke up with her latest boyfriend. But not only that … he soon confessed that he'd been having physical (sexual) yearnings and the accompanying dreams, usually involving Ginny.

Lily finally asked, "Harry, are you saying that you want to … have sex?"

He naturally blushed but nodded.

"We'd rather you didn't, but if you do, do it responsibly … and with just one partner. We're assuming that's what you have in mind—not doing it with several girls."

"That's true," Harry assured them.

"It's also best if both of you use contraception. Remember, it only takes one session of unprotected sex to have a baby. Teenage hormones can be very powerful, especially when they first kick in. Believe me, we know!" James and Sirius emphatically agreed with Lily's statement.

Not long after this, Ginny came over to the Potter home to see Harry and officially meet his family; while waiting for their elders to join them (Harry's sister was visiting her friend Ardora), they ended up snogging big-time. Eventually James entered to see his son and his girlfriend kissing and caressing passionately on the living room couch, both sets of hands moving deliciously over one another. Harry's hands gently cradled Ginny's backside, pressing her against him even as he moved sensuously against her. One of her hands stroked the back of his neck, then stroked his back, even going beneath his shirt. There was a soft moan of pleasure from each as his hand found its way beneath her shirt and gently cradled one breast.

James quickly backed out of the room, but couldn't help overhearing Harry say, "Dear God, Gin, you're so bloody delicious. I just can't get enough of you."

"Nor can I of you," she crooned back, then they resumed the passionate snogging … for a little while anyway.

After a few minutes things threatened to get out of hand, and that's when James decided he'd better step in, discreetly clearing his throat first. Both quickly broke apart, blushing furiously, but James only smiled, having no thoughts of scolding them.

"Cool down, kids. Time enough for that when you're totally alone. Besides, your mum and Sirius are on their way down right now, Harry, so I suggest you pull yourself together."

"Sorry, Dad," Harry replied sheepishly.

"No apology necessary, son. I know how you must be feeling right now. It's natural and normal. Nothing wrong with it—as long as you handle the situation responsibly, as we said earlier. In fact, I can remember many times I did the same with your mum … and there were times that her parents happened to catch us snogging too, so it's hardly a new thing. Old as time itself, in fact."

Not too long after this, the young couple discussed this discussion and agreed to abide by the rules, which really weren't rules at all, mainly because they chose to follow them because their parents trusted them to be responsible when sharing physical intimacy, rather than feeling obligated to do so.


	23. August 1998: Ginny's 17th Birthday

**A/N: Ginny turns 17 here and Harry proposes to her even as another romance begins ... **

**August 11, 1998**

Molly Weasley had never felt as frazzled in her life as she did now. Her youngest child—her _youngest_, mind you—was about to come of age. And not only that, she had been alerted that Harry intended to propose marriage to Ginny at some point during the evening. He had asked her to do all she could to keep at least the majority of her brood away from them so that he could make his proposal to Ginny in at least _relative_ privacy.

Molly had promised to do her best, but even she could only influence them so much—especially Fred and George, the family pranksters. Of course, it was also likely that Harry and Ginny together would hex them into the middle of next year if they screwed up not only her birthday but Harry's proposal, so maybe she was being overly concerned. She certainly hoped so, anyway.

Harry had already showed her the ring he intended to give Ginny for her birthday, not to mention their wedding day. Truly lovely … a two-carat emerald surrounded by a dozen half-carat diamonds (engagement ring), while the wedding band was 24k gold with evenly spaced diamonds all around its small circumference. He had sworn Molly to secrecy regarding it, although he did give her leave to tell her husband, Ginny's father Arthur. He just didn't want Ginny to know until he decided to spring it.

Ginny got presents from each of her brothers, including Percy, although his and the gifts from two others, Bill and Charlie, had come by owl post, as did some from various friends of hers who couldn't make it to the party but wanted to give her something anyway to mark the occasion. She also got a large round milk chocolate cake with peanut butter cream frosting.

Since her tenth birthday (or rather, the birthdays of all the Weasleys, in fact—or more specifically, the younger ones), one candle had represented ten years, another five years, and others … as many as necessary … represented one year each. In this case, there were four candles in all, to cover her seventeen years. It made them easier to blow out all at once, although Molly had to watch so Fred and George didn't sneak trick candles in with the regular ones, trick candles being the kind which stayed lit, no matter how many times one tried to blow them out.

She had caught them at least twice (once at Ginny's 12th birthday and once at Harry's 14th), vowing to hex them with boils where it would hurt the most if it ever happened again. As far as she knew, it hadn't, but she was always ready to punish them if called upon to do so. Fortunately the blowing out of the candles and cake-cutting went without incident, although most present fully expected Fred and George to pull something. (It would frankly be a surprise if they _didn't_.)

Once the presents had been opened, the birthday meal, cake and caramel-vanilla-chocolate ice cream consumed, Harry caught Molly's eye and jerked his head toward the door just before sliding an arm around Ginny's waist and brushing his lips over her nearest ear, whispering to her to come outside with him.

The couple then slipped out of the house with no one the wiser, except, perhaps, for Molly—and Ron and Hermione—although the latter couple went right back to their own snogging upon the other couple's disappearance from sight. (However, no one was to know until the former couple's wedding day that Fred and George had charmed a movie camera to follow the lovers all through their romantic evening together.)

Their intent was to give them a video of their evening together as a wedding gift. However, they also intended to enclose a short note assuring them that they themselves personally saw nothing of the lovers' private moments—that the only eye on them was that of the camera and that they didn't watch the video, simply labeled and saved it for them. At the top of the note would be this:

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLEASE READ BEFORE WATCHING VIDEO.

Even at that, Harry and Ginny would probably still be upset—at least initially—but hopefully at least one of them would be able to calm the other sufficiently to prevent Fred and George's being hexed. If not by Harry and/or Ginny, by Molly … the only ones of their acquaintance in their immediate vicinity with both sufficient temper and magical ability.

Meanwhile, the lovers in question had begun their romantic evening together – and the camera followed them every step of the way. Harry steered Ginny toward the pond, one arm still firmly around her.

"Harry, luv, where are we going? And why haven't you given me your present yet?"

"Shh. Quiet, luv. Have a little patience. You'll know everything in time," her lover crooned, patting his right jacket pocket with the ring box in it, then the right jeans pocket with both his wand and a shrunken-down bottle of champagne, complete with glasses, in it with his free hand. The only other things he would need would be to conjure up a blanket or two. Fortunately the night was sufficiently warm (this was August, remember) and there was a full moon—sufficient light for _most_ of what he had planned; the lighting of his wand would take up any slack.

Upon reaching the first tree by the edge of the pond, Harry pictured a large blanket in the Gryffindor colours (red and gold); it appeared in his hand and he bade Ginny wait until he had spread it out, then gestured to it, mentally instructing her to sit down on the blanket. After she had done so, he joined her upon setting his wand, the bottle and champagne glasses aside (after enlarging them again with another nonverbal spell, that is).

"Harry, what's going on? Why are we out here at night?"

He reached a finger to put it to her lips to stop her questions. "Again, I say, patience, my dear. As I said earlier, all will be explained." He reached into his jacket pocket shortly after shrugging it off and putting it aside, pulling out the ring box, then turning to face her. "Gin, look at me."

Ginny looked up and their eyes met; he opened the ring box and held it up so moonlight shone upon it. She was effectively rendered speechless as her eyes fell upon it. "Ohh …"

"I assume you know what this ring means," he continued quietly. "I've never been happier than when we're together, no matter what we happen to be doing. Nor have I ever felt more alive than when I hold you, kiss you or caress you … but most importantly, when we make love. I want you to be the mother of my children and to be the father of yours. I guess what I'm saying is that I don't want to lose you, now or ever—so will you make me both the happiest bloke and wizard in both my worlds and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

For a long time Ginny remained speechless, although tears of happiness filled her soft brown eyes as her head lifted to meet Harry's green ones full of love and sincerity with her own, full of love and acceptance. "Before I answer, please tell me … is this my birthday present?"

Harry merely smiled and nodded, but it was enough. Ginny's tears only started when he removed the ring from the box and waited expectantly for her answer to his proposal. "Yes, beloved. _Yes_. I gladly accept your proposal … _and_ your present!"

Harry was effectively rendered speechless at this point as well, simply slipping the ring on her finger and raising her hand to his lips to kiss it—then drew her close for a tender, lingering kiss. Not until he reluctantly released her and brushed her tears away did he manage to speak again. "I now have another question for you … would you be willing to spend the night out here with me? I've always wanted to make love to you under the stars—and what more appropriate time than now?"

In spite of Harry's efforts to control himself, he soon found his trousers becoming painfully tight and knew he would have to relieve it soon. Even at that, he wanted to take things slow and loving, removing her clothes slowly, kissing and caressing every inch of bare skin he uncovered, pleasuring her in every way possible and within an inch of her life. Of course, he also hoped she would return the favour, because he loved nothing more than to feel her soft, warm, and gentle hands with very talented fingers undress him, kissing and caressing every inch of skin she uncovered as well, truly "sealing the deal", now and for all time, as his father had done with his mum.

"That sounds lovely," she crooned back. "I've always wanted to see what your bare skin looks like in moonlight."

"Then there's only one more thing we need to do before we start."

"Which is?"

"Drink a toast." He brought out the bottle and glasses, magically opening the former before pouring manually, then handing her one glass while holding up his own. "To us. May our love and marriage last forever, no matter what the coming years may bring."

Ginny smiled through her tears as she touched her glass to his. "To us."

A moment later the glasses and bottle were set aside, then the lovers looked deeply into each other's eyes, seeing both the warmth of love and the heat of desire there. Then their lips found each other and their hands began to undress the other. As time passed and their passion grew, their kisses went from sweet and chaste to hot and open-mouthed, and once that point was reached, Harry had laid Ginny down on the blanket and opened her legs to accommodate him.

"Gods, Ginny, you're so beautiful … I love you so much … want you so much … I don't think I'll ever get enough of you!" her lover's husky voice crooned passionately in her ear even as his lips nuzzled it, then moved on to her nearest pulse point, smiling as he felt her heart pounding at his ministrations.

"Harry … oh, luv, I need you so … please … don't make me wait any longer …"

As the night progressed, both sets of hands, lips and bodies became more intimately acquainted with the other than they ever had before, despite their long-time intimate association … joining over and over, sometimes passionately, sometimes tenderly, sometimes both at once.

No secret curiosity went unexplored, no part of the other's body unkissed, uncaressed or untasted, and both partners wouldn't have minded if this heavenly rapture they shared together went on for all eternity. It was well past midnight by the time the lovers managed to fall asleep, Harry making sure to conjure up another blanket to cover them even as Ginny's head became heavy on his shoulder and one of her small hands, the one with the engagement ring on it, rested over his heart. He laced his fingers and rested them on her slender waist, having utilized yet another nonverbal spell for contraceptive purposes, if only to be on the safe side.

As mentioned before, the floating camera recorded everything—and once the lovers had fallen asleep, it returned to the Burrow and Fred and George's room, where it rested on the latter's bed until he discovered it. That would be a while yet, because he had met Harry's lovely fifteen-year-old sister during the course of the party and his top priority was getting to know her, having no intention of leaving her until and unless he absolutely had to and certainly not caring that he was six years older than her. What's more, he could tell that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her.

Only once did she even mention Harry, and even then, he managed to ease her fears by saying, "I'm sure he's fine. I seem to recall Mum saying that he and Ginny went out for a walk not long ago."

"When was that?" Elizabeth inquired curiously.

"About eight, I think," George returned casually.

"What do you think he intends to do?" she asked.

"Propose to Ginny, I suspect ... and he prefers to do it in private."

Elizabeth's eyes got as big and wide as saucers. "You mean he wants to … marry her? That she's going to be his wife … and my sister-in-law?"

George smiled and nodded. "But let's not talk about them. I'd rather hear about you. How are things at school lately? I haven't been there for five years."

Fortunately that effectively diverted Elizabeth's attention and George listened, fascinated, to every word she said, falling harder for her with every passing moment. Gods, she was lovely, with her beautiful green eyes, sweet smile, soft, melodic voice, compact yet perfectly proportioned body, rose perfume and russet-coloured hair. It wasn't until nearly midnight that she finally wound down.

"Are Harry and Ginny back yet?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. I could ask if you like, though."

"No, it's all right. They're probably just fine and enjoying themselves."

It was George's eyes that widened this time. Did Elizabeth know that Harry and Ginny had been lovers for at least the past year? From what she'd said, it certainly sounded like she did. "Yeah, they probably are." In spite of himself he couldn't help envying his friend and almost-brother-in-law. At least he was able to shag the girl he loved, even if she was his, George's, sister, and what's more, on her birthday! He could only hope to be able to do that with Elizabeth one day. For the time being, however, he had to play the gentleman—as best he could, anyway—in order to ensure his continued ability to see her and spend time with her.


	24. April 1999: Elizabeth Turns Sixteen

**April 1999, Part I—Elizabeth Turns Sixteen**

It hardly seemed possible to Lily and James that their second child was now sixteen years old…and if Lily's suspicions were correct, she had also fallen in love. She hadn't surmised  
with whom just yet, but the way she had been acting, it wouldn't surprise her if it was with one of the single Weasley boys, possibly Fred or George. Well, they should find out soon enough at the party they intended to hold for her.

It was fortunate that Harry had been able to get time off from his Auror training to attend his sister's birthday party and that all the Weasleys that were available would also attend. In the course of the evening, she also intended to watch and see which one gravitated to her daughter the most and go from there … then perhaps speak to Molly if she deemed it necessary for Elizabeth's sake.

It was also scarcely possible that Elizabeth would soon enter her sixth year at Hogwarts. Where had the years gone? It seemed only yesterday that she was a scared yet excited little girl of eleven boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time; now she was a poised and beautiful young woman who had aced her OWLs last year and if her grades held up, would likely ace the NEWTs as well.

Harry had also done well with his OWLs and NEWTs, and from the reports she and James had been getting, he was doing equally well with his Auror training. It would take some time before he was ready to take the hours of tests in order to obtain his licence, which would enable him to follow in his father's footsteps and officially be able to work as a Dark wizard catcher. It would really be a feather in his cap, too, if he and James were able to capture Voldemort together. It would make them even more famous than they already were. She could only wait and see on that, though. For the time being, she had a party to plan.

Meanwhile, the object of Lily's thoughts was walking hand-in-hand with the young man she loved around the pond at the Burrow, where she and Harry were staying with the Weasleys for the day. Mainly to get her out of the house, Elizabeth suspected, since she knew that she would turn sixteen today, a real milestone in her life. Hopefully before the day was over, she would reach another milestone and have George kiss her for the first time. Up to this point the most he had done was have his arms around her and either nuzzle her ear or throat as he held her, although she was certain he wanted to do far more. After all, older blokes were like that (George was in his early twenties).

She was even sure that she had felt his hardness pressing into her lower body the last time their bodies had been close together. As exciting as the prospect of possibly being intimate with George was, she was still somewhat apprehensive. Mum and Dad had already sat her down and told her the facts of life, just as they had told Harry several years before—and from what she had surmised, they had seemed to work for him, since he was preparing to get married in a couple of months. She was even going to be maid of honour for Ginny, his fiancée (who just happened to be George's sister), and Hermione a regular bridesmaid.

Elizabeth also suspected that Harry was off with Ginny somewhere, either snogging or shagging her, if not both, since she had not seen him since their arrival. As for Ron and Hermione, she couldn't be sure of anything where their relationship was concerned, although Harry had told her long ago how much Ron fancied Hermione but was apprehensive about declaring his feelings for her.

He assured her he was doing all he could to bring them together, but it was proving far more difficult than he had ever imagined. In fact, he had even declared that he was going to spike his friend's pumpkin juice with Felix Felicis or something in order to give him the needed confidence so he could approach Hermione and declare his love for her once and for all if his latest efforts bore no fruit—and she hadn't heard one way or the other yet.

After a time, she and George had decided to sit under the nearest tree facing the pond; she sat between his legs, his arms were around her from behind and her head was resting on his shoulder.

She shivered deliciously when she felt his warm lips brush her nearest ear; a short time later, he turned her in his arms. "I love you, Liz," he crooned, his voice a mixture of tenderness and passion before pulling her close and kissing her deeply, sweetly.

"And I love you, George," she crooned back in an identical tone once they had reluctantly separated, having had no idea that any boy's lips could taste so sweet, feel so soft, warm  
and gentle on hers. She could definitely get used to this, that was for sure!

"I'm sorry that I've not been able to bring myself to kiss you before this. I've wanted to, more than anything, but have not had the chance. We've rarely been alone long enough, and I didn't want to do it in public—especially not in front of Harry, since I'm not sure how he feels about my seeing you yet."

"He likes you, George, I know he does. He told me," she assured him.

"Maybe as a friend, but not necessarily a future brother-in-law." This was the first George had mentioned out loud that his intentions toward her were that serious. Marriage was a big step, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. Even at that, she was fairly certain that when she was, she wanted to take that step with George.

"I don't see how Harry could possibly judge you. After all, he's planning to marry _your_ sister, you know. Why can't you at least go out with his?"

"The thing is, only Mum knows how I really feel about you besides the two of us. I didn't want to tell anyone else until things were more solid between us."

"Probably a good idea, especially since you just managed to declare yourself and I've still got a year of school after my upcoming one. We'd better just stick to being steady dates for the time being."

"I can still owl you, though, can't I, and come see you for Hogsmeade weekends?"

"Of course. You know that."

With that, George pulled her close and kissed her again, the second kiss being similar to the first in depth and intensity, although he'd wanted more than anything to deepen it. But he couldn't rush her. What mattered was that they were together and that she loved him. "Bloody hell, Liz, I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone."

"You're the first one I've ever cared for this much, too, so we're even," she assured him, smiling tenderly and stroking his lips; he returned the smile and kissed her finger.

He had been all ready to kiss her yet again, in fact, when Harry approached, Ginny at his side and their arms around each other. "Well! I've been wondering where you two disappeared to. We've got to get ready to go back home, Sis. Mum just owled Molly and it's nearly time for your party. I told them I'd tell you so we could get ready to fly back."

"We'd better get back to the Burrow, then," Liz replied; George stood up first and helped her to her feet, steadying her with one arm. Harry raised an eyebrow at this action, since he had never seen George do such a thing before, but didn't say anything, sure that Liz would tell him in her own way when she deemed it the proper time. For the time being, he wouldn't pry.

But Ginny didn't have such inhibitions, making a mental note to get Liz alone ASAP and find out just what she and George had been up to. It had to have been snogging, at the very least, from the way her brother was looking at Harry's sister—not to mention the fact that he was unwilling to stray very far from her side and retained hold of her hand on the way back to the house. Yes, something big had definitely happened, and she intended to find out what it was, whatever she had to do.

The party turned out to be very similar to Ginny's 16th birthday and Elizabeth had gotten gifts similar to hers since they shared several common interests—not the least of which was love for a Weasley. Harry had gotten her a book on Quidditch, the same one as he had, telling her that now that she had her own copy, that he now expected to keep possession of his longer than five minutes. She smacked him playfully on the arm for teasing her about borrowing it so much and he grinned; Ginny had given her some special perfume which smelled different on everyone according to their body chemistry.

Mum and Dad had finally gotten her the new dress robes she'd been after them for, with lace and in her favourite colour of dark green. Hermione had hand-knitted her a scarf, mittens and a stocking cap, in green again but two shades lighter than her robes in order to match her favourite winter outfit of jumper and flannel-lined jeans. Molly had made her both a new jumper and some of her favourite treats, similar to Harry's with cinnamon and treacle tart; Arthur had given her a copy of her favourite DVD; now all she had to do was get Mum and Dad to get her a TV and DVD player so she could watch it.

George had given her yet another, so she would really have to hound them this time; even at that, it probably wouldn't be until Dad got paid again that she'd actually get them, though. (If she knew just how much money they really had, they'd never have heard the end of it, but James and Lily didn't want to live like rich people, although they easily could have, James being from a long line of wealthy pureblood wizards.)

Ron had given her a packet of Chocolate Frogs, her favourite sweet. None of the other Weasleys were available, but had owled her their best wishes for a happy birthday—Bill from France, where he now lived with Fleur and their son, Charlie from Romania where he still worked with dragons and lived with Rosabelle, his wife of six months, and Fred was currently on his honey- moon in the highlands of Scotland with _his_ new wife, the former Angelina Johnson, which was why he wasn't present at the party. However, his owl post had said he had every intention of bringing back something for her and would present it to her upon his return.

From the sound of that, Liz was sure that Fred at least suspected George's feelings for her—and owing to their quirky and sometimes bawdy senses of humour, she couldn't be sure just what he was likely to give her. She could only keep her fingers crossed and hope it was something nice which wouldn't suddenly blow up in her face or something. If nothing else, she and Harry together could threaten to hex him into the middle of next year—and one may be assured that Harry was not someone you wanted to have angry at you.

It took a lot to anger him, but once he was sufficiently angered, he was just as likely to hex you as look at you. In addition, Ginny had long ago taught her her favourite hex, the Bat-Bogey, and she had used it a number of times—but never on Harry (at least not yet, although she had threatened to whenever their arguments became too heated and she wasn't able to make him see her side). For the time being, though, everything was fine, so Fred was safe, at least for now.

**May 1999, Part II – George Asks Harry for Elizabeth's Hand**

"You're _what_?" Almost nineteen-year-old Harry Potter could scarcely believe his ears. It was roughly a month after Liz's birthday and fortunately for Fred, he had brought back a Scottish tartan blanket for a belated birthday present, so he was off the hook. George, on the other hand …

"I'm in love with your sister and would like your blessing to propose to her." Twenty-two-year-old George Weasley stood before his almost-brother-in-law, apprehensive, yet at the same time very much in love, determined to allow nothing and no one—not even Harry—to keep him from having the object of his affections.

Harry looked even more incredulous.

"Don't look at me like that. For your information, Liz loves me—and besides, your folks have already given their blessing. I know she's not of age yet, but I can wait for her to graduate. She only has another year, after all. If I didn't give a damn for your opinion, I wouldn't ask, but because I do is why I'm letting you know now. Lastly, if you can fall in love with and plan to marry _my_ sister, why can't I fall in love with and plan to marry yours?"

"You have a point," Harry finally said.

"Damn bloody right I do. Now what is your answer?"

There was a long, ominous silence, then Harry smiled. "All right. You wanted my blessing, mate, you've got it. Just make damn bloody sure you treat her right or you'll have me to answer to!"

"I assure you, I will. I better go find Liz now and make that proposal. See you later, mate." With that, George smiled and winked at his almost-brother-in-law before Apparating out of the room.


End file.
